Asaki: Female Samurai
by xHellsingFanaticx
Summary: Asaki, a female samurai, trained with Jin. The two mysteriously disappeared and were thrown two hundred years into the future. Asaki is desperate to find Jin, the man she's always loved.
1. Asaki Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Black Raven**

Two hundred years ago in feudal Japan, utter war broke loose upon two opposing political groups. Their arguments led to an all out war. Their battles and soldiers were blind. Nobody was safe. Not the women, not the children, not the old, not the feeble, nobody. To ensure victory in battle, each side hired samurais for hire or they would find yakuza that they could hire cheaply. Most fighters like that didn't care what side they were on, so long as they got paid their money in advance.

In those times, female samurai were almost unheard of. One woman, nicknamed the Black Raven for she was what people saw before they died, was a master swordswoman. She always fought for justice and what was morally correct, regardless of what others might have thought about it. In the time of war, she entered it herself and forced both parties to come to an agreement so that the fighting would end. It was odd for a woman who claimed to fight for justice and what was morally correct to be nicknamed the Black Raven.

You see, she had fallen in love with a young man. He, too, was a swordsman and they both had the same ideals. After a heavy battle, one of the men told her that he had died in battle. She was broken hearted. Here she was in love with a man whose name she didn't even know and he was dead. She let anger build inside her heart, leaving her morals behind and slaying without reason or payment. Little did she know that it was all merely a trap to lure her into becoming a murderer and to draw the two apart forever. After three years, the Black Raven disappeared and no one has heard of her location since.

_Two hundred years later…_

Three young men ran through a set of wooden gates, running to the dojo that lie ahead and throwing open its doors, shutting them behind them. They fell to their knees, trying to regain their breath. A woman stood in the middle of the room arms folded across her chest, eyes closed. She wore a light blue floral kimono, a pink butterfly obi belt, a pink cloth that she used to tie her hair up with and white gloves that adorned her hands. She stood a tall 5'8". She had long, straight black hair and blue eyes.

The woman spoke, "Boys. I know you wouldn't be so rude as to enter my dojo so rudely. Tell me what is going on."

One of the young men was about to speak when the dojo's doors flew open once more as five police swordsmen rushed inside.

The captain spoke, "We wish to speak to the master of the dojo. Woman, get him now!"

The woman opened her eyes, revealing her sky blue eyes to the swordsmen, "I am Asaki Yakamoto. How may I help you gentlemen?"

The captain raised his voice to her, obviously upset, "Woman I will not tell you again. Stop this defiance and bring us the master of this dojo at once!"

Asaki sighed, "Obviously you men are too blind to see that I am the master of this dojo." she pointed to the thin wooden slates which were hung on the wall written in Japanese. It formed an off pyramid, with one slate at the top and three at the bottom. On the top were the words "Master: Asaki Yakamoto" and below it were the other three which read "Student: Yakami Itari, Student: Xiyan Nicara, and Student: Miage Watabe."

The swordsmen looked at the slates, still in disbelief that a woman could be in charge of such a huge and well kept dojo such as this.

She spoke again, "I will ask you once more gentlemen, what is it I can do for you?"

The captain spoke once again, "Hand over these boys. They are under arrest!"

Asaki looked to the three young teenagers and then to each of the policemen, "And what, may I ask, is their crime?"

"They left Iko Restaurant without paying their bill."

Asaki sighed, looking to her students as they nodded in confirmation, "I see. And may I ask how much it is that they owe?"

"Fifteen hundred yen" (note: 1500 yen is roughly 14 US/American dollars….so it isn't that much)

"You swordsmen sure do get angry over such petty money. Very well." she turned, walking over to a small, golden container with dragons engraved on the top and along the sides pulling some money from the tin. She closed it and walked back over to the men, "Here you are. This is about twenty-five hundred yen. That should be more than enough to pay their bill." She held out her hand so that the men could take it but they merely hit her hand, knocking the currency to the floor.

Asaki sighed, "I see that you swordsman really want to pick a fight. Please, I'd rather avoid having to fight. Take the money, apologize for so rudely entering my dojo and for your behavior toward me and my students, and leave."

One of the swordsman smirked, "Hey captain, why don't we take her as payment instead? We could all have a lot of fun with her."

The men laughed and the captain smiled, putting his hand on Asaki's shoulder, "Alright. If you come with us Miss, we'll let these boys off the hook, what do you say?"

Asaki closed her eyes, sighing to herself, "Sir, I would advise you to take your hand off of my shoulder."

"Aw c'mon, we're just looking to have a little fun. So come on unless you want these boys to go to jail for their crimes."

Asaki sighed aloud, "Please keep in mind that I did warn you and that you were completely aware of the consequences at all times." She slid her hand down to the right side of her kimono and unsheathed her katana quickly, slicing off the captain's arm at his wrist before sheathing the blade once more.

The captain yelled in pain, "Y-you bitch! You'll pay for that! Men! Attack her!"

Asaki sighed once more, "I would highly suggest that you don't act upon your captain's orders." She looked, seeing them still coming at her. She unsheathed her blade once more, taking them down with one quick swipe of her blade, once again sheathing her now bloody blade.

"Captain you still have a chance. Please take the money and leave my students in peace."

"Never! You're gonna rot in Hell for what you did!"

The captain, using the one arm he still had left, unsheathed his blade. It was only then that he saw that she had duel blades. He had only heard of two people having two such blades, both of which were said to be dead for hundreds of years.

Asaki walked over to him and looked into his eyes with a cold, narrow-eyed glare, "I did warn you. Always remember that captain." She shoved her sword into the captain's stomach.

The captain looked at her, seeing not blue eyes but black, "T-those eyes. You're the…the…"

She removed her blade from his flesh, allowing him to fall on the floor, unable to finish his sentence.

Her students were cowered in a corner. They fixed their gaze upon her, unsure of what really had happened. They were barely able to blink, not completely believing what it was that they had just seen.

"Get up boys they won't harm you."

She blinked, seeing them coming only about an inch closer to her.

"Boys say something…"

Silence.

"I didn't kill them, relax."

The three students looked at the swordsmen who, strangely, weren't dead but were all badly wounded.

"You should know that I would never kill anyone. Let this be a lesson to you all, my students. Always knock before you enter a dojo and never be rude to its master. Always allow a person to right the wrongs of others and above all else, never take a life no matter how drastic the situation may be. Never…take…a…life…" her eyes seemed sad as she repeated those last words. Perhaps it was out of remembrance of her past or perhaps it was simply because she despised having to fight and injure others when it wasn't really necessary.

Xiyan, being the most courageous of the three students, walked slowly to Asaki. "What was that man about to say sensei? He seemed pretty scared."

Asaki smiled, "Tell me Xiyan, if you thought you were about to be killed you would be frightened too would you not?"

"Well I suppose so but you weren't going to kill him right?"

Asaki nodded, "But he did not know that and so the fear remained. Now then, you three help me with them. We must make sure that their wounds heal."

The three blinked, not knowing what to do. Yakami spoke, "But sensei, that's pointless."

"Oh? How so?"

"You just injured them and now you're going to help them to heal?"

"Yes that's right."

"But why?"

"It is not my job to decide who lives and who dies. If I have no compassion for the suffering of others, then I am not a samurai at all. Samurai have to have something they want to protect; something that they will remain loyal to and give their life for. Do you understand now?"

The boys nodded and, though still unsure, helped her tend to the wounds of the police swordsmen. They merely brought her the supplies and watched as she delicately wrapped their wounds with ointment and cloth. Once she had finished with the swordsmen, she had Xiyan, Yakami and Miage take the men to the doctor to be properly treated.

Asaki filled a bucket full of water and got a cloth, cleaning the blood from her floor. She thought about what she had said to her students, the speech repeating in her mind. _It is not my job to decide who lives and who dies. If I have no compassion for the suffering of others, then I am not a samurai at all. Samurai have to have something they want to protect; something that they will remain loyal to and give their life for. Do you understand now?_ She laughed and stopped cleaning for a moment, remembering she had heard these words from someone else before. She had remembered what words had followed when she was at the receiving end of the speech. _I will go now and enter the war, not for those that have hired me, the money or doing what's right. I will go and end the war quickly so that I can prevent more bloodshed; so that I can protect…you._ A tear fell down her soft cheek. Her past was catching up to her. The sorrow was built deep inside her heart. Though none could see or feel her sorrow directly, they could see it through her actions. This man had created her morals and beliefs; he taught her how to be a proper samurai. She wasn't his student; she merely learned by his actions. She was doing the same with her students, hoping that maybe they would learn by her actions and not become so hungry for power or money. She knew she had taken many lives in a mad rage before. She knew that others would know she would do it again and so she faked her death, leading all to believe that the monster was dead.

She remembered what the captain had said, rather what he was about to say before she impaled her blade into his flesh. "It seems people are still fearful of me and what I have done. Don't they realize that the monster is dead?" she said this as though to prove to herself that what she was saying was correct. "They shouldn't fear what is no longer living; they shouldn't fear…me." More tears streamed down her cheeks, remembering what she had done once again. She knew the captain was going to say she was indeed the Black Raven. How she despised being called the Black Raven now; the so-called "bringer of death."

Words rang in her mind in a continuous stream, the same words being repeated over and over again and in the same order: "Black Raven! Murderer! Killer! Monster!" These words echoed through her mind and she couldn't get rid of them. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her head, "No! I am not those things anymore. I have changed. I am not that way anymore. Get out of my head! Please, no more!"


	2. Asaki Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Truth**

Asaki held her head with her hands, her eyelids tightly sealed on her face, "Go away! Just go away and leave me alone!"

By then, Xiyan, Yakami and Miage had returned home from dropping off the swordsmen at the doctor's office. They had good news for their sensei but all three stopped at the door.

Miage blinked, "Shh, do you hear that?"

They listened closely, hearing their sensei protesting something or someone.

Yakami nodded, "Let's help her. Ready? On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

They opened the dojo's door quickly and jumped inside, swords drawn ready to assist their sensei in any way that they could. They blinked, looking around and seeing only their sensei on her knees before them. They lowered their swords and walked over to her.

Xiyan touched her arm gently as she twitched, regaining her senses as she blinked, looking at them, "Hey you alright? Was there an intruder?"

Asaki quickly wiped away her tears, giving a slight nod, "Yes it was…an intruder but I…you startled them and so they left." She bowed a bit, taking the cloth that was now dry in her hands and made it wet once more with the water from the bucket and began wiping away the blood on the floor again.

Her three students excused themselves, walking outside and sitting under the shade of a tree.

Yakami spoke first, "Something is wrong with our sensei."

Xiyan and Miage nodded in agreement. Xiyan was the next to add in, "When I touched her, it was like she didn't even know we were there; like she was in a different world."

Miage nodded once more, "She has been acting strangely ever since she fought with the police swordsmen. I've never seen her act so strangely after a battle."

"Maybe it was what that captain said." Xiyan began, "Don't you remember? He was saying she was the something but she stabbed him before he could finish. What do you think it could mean?"

The three men sat there, looking to each other then looking down. They had no idea what was going on or who she really was. They knew nothing of Asaki's past and didn't want to bug her about it now. Still, they felt strange. They didn't know what to make of their sensei now. They were all clouded with confusion.

Once the floor was clean, Asaki decided to clean her blade. She had not had blood upon her blade for some time now. To have blood on her blade only brought her bad memories and she hastily cleaned it off. She wiped her blade clean, sheathing it when she was done. She quickly cleaned the cloth and then picked up the bucket and walked outside. She dumped out the red water and looked to her students

"The floor is still wet inside. We will begin our lesson today outside."

The three nodded and kneeled before her as she soon followed, kneeling before them.

"We will begin with a deep breath as usual."

They all took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. They all stood, almost as if in unison, to their feet. They began their usual training for the day which consisted of the deep breath, sword training, philosophies on swordsmanship and then a review period. The review period was a time for them to ask her any questions or concerns they might have.

"So do you three have any questions about what you have learned today?"

The boys looked at one another. They wanted to ask her about her past. They wanted to ask her what she really was and what the police swordsmen wanted to say to her. None of them could get up the courage, not even Xiyan.

She looked at them and blinked, seeing them look at each other and quickly shake her heads no. "I can tell something is wrong with all of you, so be honest and tell me. I wish only to better all of you and to help you with your problems no matter what they may be."

It was only then, when he had heard her say the word honest, that Xiyan said something, "We want _you_ to be honest with us."

She looked at them all, confused as to their meaning, "What do you mean? What have I not been honest to you about?"

"Those police swordsmen…"

"What about them?"

"Your swords…"

She blinked as he continued listing things and just listened now.

"Your past. Tell us…"

She decided it was best not to put it off any longer. It was true; she hadn't been honest with them about her past. Though she did not have to tell them a thing about her past, she felt differently with her students. She wanted to be able to connect with them; to have an open and honest friendship with them besides just being their sensei.

"Hundreds of years ago, back when I was a few years older than you are right now, I trained to be a master samurai. War had just broken out and I wanted to go but I was still too young to go fight and I hadn't proven myself worthy to anyone yet to be hired. I fell in love with someone. I never knew his name and he never knew mine but we cared deeply for one another. We called each other by our code names, his was Crimson and mine was Emerald. He was four years older than me and he had already created a reputation for himself and was hired to assist in the war. I didn't want him to go; I protested against him leaving me to possibly get killed in the war. He wouldn't listen to me and told me to wait for him and I did. The war ended and I waited for him to return but he never did. A couple of days later I found out that he was slaughtered in the war. I was so angry at both parties for creating the war and taking him from me that rage built into my heart and I slaughtered them all, one by one. That is how I got my nickname Black Raven. When people looked into my eyes before they died, they saw black eyes. Seeing black eyes and being someone that brings death, they came up with the nickname Black Raven. I'm not quite sure how it is I have lived all these years but I have. I remember sleeping for a long time and when I woke up, I was in this town. I wanted Crimson's legacy to live on through me and so I bought this dojo and began giving lessons to others, using what he has taught me and the things that he would do to teach my students. I am sorry that I have kept this from you three for all these years but I just did not want you all to know if you didn't have to."

The three boys looked at her, in sheer disbelief of her words. They didn't quite comprehend that she, their lovable, strong, righteous, virtuous master could possibly be such a cruel, hateful creature. She turned away from them and walked back into her dojo, closing the wooden door behind her. Her tears were full of sorrow. Though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, she still felt a lot of pain for having kept it in so long and for having kept it from her three students whom she trusted so much. They were the only three whom she trusted since she woke up from her dream. She knew it was their civil duty as a citizen to tell the police that the monster known as the Black Raven was still alive. Many things flooded through her mind about what might happen to her. She thought that they would run off and tell the police swordsmen about what she had told them about being the Black Raven and about what they had seen her do to the other police swordsmen that were doing their jobs. She thought for sure that she'd be removed from her home and publicly slaughtered. In her mind she could see the joy, cheers and smiles on everyone's faces as swords were impaled into her delicate flesh, rejoicing the death of the monster.

She shook the thoughts from her head and turned off the lanterns which illuminated the dojo, walking down the hall to her sleeping quarters. She had passed the other rooms, the rooms that her students use to sleep in when they had nowhere else to go. She glanced into each room before going into her own at the end of the hallway, immediately climbing under her blankets. It was difficult for her to sleep. She heard small noises all during the night, thinking each was the whistle or carriage of the police swordsmen coming to get her. She tossed and turned most of the night, unable to sleep. After three hours of commotion, she finally nodded off to sleep. While she slept she had a strange dream. She was lying in a hospital bed, just waking up. She looked around and saw a man at her side. She had recognized him well.

"Crimson…" her eyes went soft, filling with tears, happy to see him.

He smiled at her, "Yes Emerald, it's me. Please don't rush to get on your feet. I was worried when they told me you were injured so I came here right away."

She blinked; she didn't remember being injured at all, "Injured? How was I injured?"

"Don't you remember? You entered that war. I begged you not to go but you did anyway. You promised me that you'd come out alive. They told me you were dead but I didn't…I wouldn't believe it. I found you here, still alive. I was so happy."

She shook her head, "No Crimson, that was you. You entered the war, not me. I was too young remember?"

He chuckled a bit, "You must still be feeling the effects of the drugs."

She shook her head more, "No! Crimson…you went into the war. You said that you would protect me and they told me that you were dead. What's going on?"

The nurse smiled, looking to Crimson, "Don't worry; it happens all the time with war victims. I'm sure it will go away in due time."

"Crimson, I know what happened. I wasn't in that war, you were. You were the one that was supposed to be dead not me. I killed lots of people after I heard you died because I was so upset and full of pain and rage. Please, don't you believe me?"

He gently caressed her cheek, "Shh, it's ok now Emerald. You're just saying these strange things because of the drugs."

She shook her head violently, "No! For the last time dammit I did not enter the war!"

He smiled, looking at her, "Put on a smile for our daughter."

She blinked, "D-daughter?"

He nodded as a young girl entered the hospital room with her black hair and his hazel eyes. The child smiled at her, "Mama!"

A tear welled in her eyes, "Daughter……" She was still in disbelief that she had a child with him. She hugged them both tightly to her and then, within seconds, the two of them disappeared. She looked around, trying to find them frantically. The nurse faded and the room faded. Everything slowly started fading away until there was nothing surrounding her. She was in a room of pure white, sitting on her knees, naked. She cried uncontrollably. She held the man she loved and their child in her arms one moment and now they were gone; now everything was gone and she was all alone once again. She heard a voice calling her name, "Asaki! Asaki!"

A knock came to the door of the dojo, "Asaki! Asaki! Are you awake?"

Asaki's eyes shot open, the beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks along with the tears. She sat up quickly and looked around. She heard the knocks at her door. She sighed, "A dream…it was only a dream." She wiped away her sweat and tears, slipping her shoes back on as she walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Yes I am awake. Oh it's you Miss Katane, please come in." she opened the door for the other woman to enter. The two sat inside drinking green tea, Katane talking about the various rumors that were spreading around like wildfire through the town and the various things that she had seen from her shop. After about an hour, Katane gave her occasional glance to Asaki, seeing that for the tenth time she seemed to be somewhere else in her mind.

"Miss Asaki, are you feeling alright?"

Asaki blinked, "Hm? Oh yes Miss Katane, I am fine. I am just feeling a bit tired that's all. I've had a rough day."

"I wouldn't be surprised Miss Asaki, you train those boys all day and you take care of this dojo. Are you trying out something new with them?"

Asaki looked at Katane, unsure of what to make of the comment, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well they are all sleeping outside so I just wondered if it was a new sword fighting technique you were implementing."

Asaki shook her head, "No. They were just doing some last minute chores and they must have fallen asleep out there. We are very tired Miss Katane. I'll get them into bed at once so don't worry."

Katane nodded and said her goodbyes to Asaki and the sleeping students. Asaki walked outside and looked to the three of them. She smiled, happy that they had kept her secret inside. She gave each of them a slight nudge and told them to go sleep in their rooms. She went back down the hallway into her room, crawled under the covers and smiled, closing her eyes. She spoke two soft words in a whisper, "Thank you…"


	3. Asaki Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rumors**

The following morning, Asaki woke up earlier than usual and prepared a special breakfast for them all. She felt oddly filled with joy; perhaps it was from the fact that a huge weight was lifted from her soul or perhaps it was that her students hadn't run to the police swordsman to reveal her true identity.

They began training as usual, Asaki taking it easier on the three today. It was her way of rewarding them for keeping her secret; though it did not compare to what they had done for her, she felt it was the least that she could do.

After they had all eaten lunch together, Asaki looked in her kitchen to see what she would prepare for dinner. She didn't have much of anything and decided to head into town for some food. She went into her room and changed into her red phoenix kimono, tying her yellow obi belt around it to fasten it and keep it shut. She took a hold of her small bag with money in it and headed into town. She got some rice, fish, and eggplant, fastening them in cloths and holding them in her arms. She was about ready to head home when a voice called out to her.

"Asaki! Hey Miss Asaki over here!"

Asaki looked over her shoulder, walking over to the woman, "Hello Miss Cithara. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well thank you for asking Asaki. And how are you?"

"I am doing just fine, thank you. What brings you into town today?"

"I was just picking up a new kimono." She pulled out the lavish and extravagant gown from its wrapping, holding it up to herself to show how it would look on her. It was a lavender kimono with delicately sewn cherry blossoms on them. She showed Asaki the obi belt that went along with it.

Asaki smiled, "It's a very lovely gown Cithara, a wise purchase for a woman such as yourself."

Cithara nodded, tucking the gown in its wrapping once more, "So what brings you here Asaki?"

"Oh I had to pick up some food for dinner tonight." She held up the cloths that she held, to show her that she indeed had food.

"Listen Asaki, I have to take this letter to Katane. Will you come with me?"

Asaki nodded, "Sure, I'll come with you Cithara." She really didn't want to go but she wasn't one to be rude, besides she had nothing better to do other than prepare dinner later.

The two walked together toward Katane's restaurant. Asaki blinked and looked around seeing others look at her. It was true that she felt out of place beside Cithara. You see, Cithara was the wife of one of the wealthiest, if not the wealthiest, man in town. Asaki was just a simple, hard working woman amongst her riches. It was like putting a stone with a diamond, there were no similarities except they were both hard and dug from the ground, or in this situation that they were both females wearing kimonos. As they walked into the restaurant, Asaki and Cithara sat down, each on one side of the table. Katane made her way over to them and sat at their table, talking with Cithara as she showed her the gown. Asaki felt much out of place, but smiled and nodded occasionally when they looked at her or asked her opinion. Asaki then looked away as the two started up talking once again. Asaki sighed, trying to find something interesting to as she waited. She heard a woman speaking to a man at the table behind them. She overhead what they said as they spoke.

She head the woman midsentance, "Yes and he was said to have been dead over two hundred years ago."

"Do you really think that a man like that could really exist now? I mean how could he have lived that long?"

"I'm not sure, but you know some people that have unfinished business will sometimes remain behind until they can do that which they couldn't do in their years that they lived."

"So what kind of man was he anyway?"

"I can't really say; I didn't know him personally. After all, he was suppose to be dead over two hundred years ago. It was said that he wielded two blades in battles. He was supposed to be a master samurai and someone that everyone looked up to."

"Where did they find him?"

"In Kyoto."

"Damn. That's too close for my liking. I think that we should take precautions against this sort of thing."

The woman smiled, "Of course that would be the best thing to do but tell me how it is you would convince someone to take precautions against what they believe to be a ghost?"

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I should move."

The woman chuckled, "You can do as you wish. I think it'd be interesting to see what he looked like and if he had changed over the years. Well if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the library now."

The woman stood, leaving money for the food and drinks she had ordered and made her way to the door.

Asaki blinked. The man had sounded familiar, too familiar. She thought it could have been Crimson. She thought that perhaps something had happened to the two of them all those years ago and they had been returned to this time period. She had to find out more.

Katane smiled, "Asaki what do you think?"

Asaki watched the woman as she was about to leave.

"Asaki, I said what do you think? Asaki?"

Asaki blinked, looking at the women, "Excuse me, I must go. I just remembered that I needed to pick up a few more things. Forgive me. I'll talk with you all later." She stood up and tried to catch up with the woman she heard in the next table.

Cithara looked at Katane, "Boy she sure was in a hurry."

Katane nodded, "That's how Asaki always is. She's always in a rush to do things as though she didn't have enough time in the day to do everything she wanted to."

"I think what she needs is a man. Then she could just cook meals and clean the house. She wouldn't have to worry about running into town for little things."

Katane and Cithara continued their conversation as Asaki rushed out of the restaurant and hurriedly tried to catch the woman. She saw her walk into the library and walked inside, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes darted around the room as she looked for the woman. She saw only a few people reading books.

A man from behind the counter saw her, "Can I help you miss?"

She looked to the man and nodded, bowing slightly, "Yes. I'm looking for a woman, she just entered here. She had wavy brown hair and a pink kimono. I'm sorry that I don't know her name."

The man smiled, "It's alright, don't worry about it. You must be talking about Miss Kotore. She owns the library. Can I help you find something?"

Asaki shook her head, "No, I just wanted to talk to her. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yes. If you go through that opening there and down the hall, she should be in her office. It's the third to the left."

"Third to the left, got it. Thank you." She bowed and went in that direction. She walked down the hallway and knocked on the closed door, "E-excuse me…"

"Come in."

Asaki nodded, sliding the door open and walked inside, shutting it behind her, "Excuse me, but are you Miss Kotore?"

"Yes I am Miss Kotore, how may I help you today?"

"Hello. I am Asaki and well I overheard you talking in the restaurant…I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I overheard you tell that man about a samurai with duel blades."

"Ah, so you're another person interested in him are you?"

"Well…yes." She nodded quietly, somewhat ashamed of having listened to her private conversation and then coming unannounced to ask her about it.

The woman pulled out a book and opened it a quarter of the way to a page with an incomplete drawing of a katana and its sheath underneath it. "Those were the type of blades that he was said to use in battle. It's incomplete because there have been many rumors about the designs on his blades and their sheathes."

"What other information do you have about him?"

"He was supposedly a master samurai that lived by the samurai code. He was supposed to have died over two hundred years ago in a war but there have been rumors going around that he has returned to Kyoto."

"Why would he return to Kyoto of all places?"

"The rumors about that have also been varied. Some say that he wasn't a noble samurai at all but that he was really a bloodthirsty killer and he couldn't get enough then and came back to get more. Others have said that he wanted to continue protecting people. There was even one person speculating the possibility of returning to someone he loved. Funny isn't it?"

Asaki grew a bit angry as she said it was funny, "Do you honestly think that a samurai can't fall in love? Well they can and often times they do. Don't go around assuming people can't fall in love just because of their job title!"

Kotore blinked, looking at Asaki, "Are you…alright?"

Asaki blinked and blushed slightly, just now realizing how she blew up at the comment, "Yes I am fine, I am sorry."

Kotore nodded, "It's alright. Anyway, if he did fall in love, there is no proof of it. I don't believe he was much of a loving person. Many people describe him as being a cold, unloving man; he was stern and knowing only to the way of the samurai."

Asaki thought about the comment a moment and then laughed, thinking to herself "_He'd laugh; hearing himself being described as cold and stern, knowing only the way of the samurai. These people really don't know a lot about who he really is. If they only knew how gentle and warm he was back then…maybe that would change how they see him now. If he is still alive I'd like to just...be able to hold him in my arms once more and tell him how I really feel…"_

Kotore blinked, "Miss Asaki? What are you laughing about?"

Asaki shook her head gently and smiled, "Oh nothing, just thinking about a joke that's all. So do you think that any of the rumors could be true Miss Kotore?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to Kyoto to find out."

"You're really going to go all the way to Kyoto to see if the rumors are true?"

"I just can't help it Asaki. Do you ever get that way? Having a question sitting inside you that you just have to have answered or you'll stay up countless nights thinking and dreaming about it?"

Asaki nodded, "More than you know, more than you know…"

Kotore smiled, and then looked seeing Asaki's tied cloths, "What do you have there?"

"Oh it's just some fish, rice and eggplant. I'm going to cook them tonight for my students."

"It's getting quite late Asaki; maybe you should head home and cook them."

Asaki frowned, "I would like to know more about this man. May I take a few of these books?"

Kotore nodded, seeing a glimmer of light in Asaki's eager eyes, "How can I resist? Go ahead. Here these might help you too. They're already marked so it should be easy for you." She handed Asaki a few more books and tied them together with a thin piece of rope. Asaki took the books and the food she had already been carrying and headed for the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at Kotore for a moment.

"Kotore, when are you going to Kyoto?"

"In three days, why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just thinking that I might be able to make you a lunch and see you off that's all." Asaki gave a sweet and innocent smile to Kotore before walking out of the library and going back home, preparing dinner for her students. Kotore thought nothing of it but it should have been obvious to her that Asaki had no intentions of making her a lunch or seeing her off. Asaki only asked the day she was leaving, not the time or how she would be getting to Kyoto. One thing was certain in Asaki's mind, she was going to Kyoto


	4. Asaki Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shadows**

Asaki went back to her dojo and went into the kitchen, starting work on cooking dinner immediately. She thought about how she would tell her students. She couldn't just say "Hey guys I'm going to Kyoto to look for my old lover. By the way he's supposedly died when I did over two hundred years ago and he might have reappeared too. Bye!" She had to come up with a plan, something that sounded reasonable and logical. She had already told them that she didn't have any family so that was out of the picture. A friend maybe. Yes that would work. Telling them that she was going to see a friend in Kyoto to visit her in the hospital. It would be perfect. She couldn't tell them now; she would wait until after dinner before telling them the "unpleasant" news.

There was an eerie quiet looming over the table at dinner. Xiyan, Yakami and Miage ate silently, looking at each other and then to Asaki. She usually told them things that they needed to improve on or the plans for tomorrow, but tonight she was dead silent.

"Asaki sensei…?"

"Yes Yakami?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yakami, why do you ask?"

"It's just, you're awfully quiet tonight."

It was the perfect time to say it. She wanted to wait until after dinner, but she didn't know how to bring it up and yet here before her was the perfect opportunity and she grasped it, "Well you see boys, I have a friend in Kyoto. She fell very ill and is at a hospital in Kyoto. I found out when I went into town today. I want to go see her in Kyoto and see too it that she recovers quickly."

Xiyan blinked, "Miss Asaki, I've never heard you say anything about a friend in Kyoto at all."

Asaki smiled, "Didn't I? I'm sure that I did. Her name is Miyake. I've known her since I got here. I was left in Kyoto and she was there for me when I first arrived so I feel it's only right for me to be there for her when she needs me."

"How long will you be gone sensei?"

"That's the thing boys, I don't know. The doctor's say that she might not make it so I'm going to stay there as long as I can in case those moments are her last. I might be there a few weeks or a few months. I just want to see to it that she has a peaceful rest."

Asaki excused herself, standing up and going to her room. She slid the door behind her shut and sighed. She hated herself for lying to her students, especially after having been honest with them before. She knew she could trust them with this secret and she knew that they'd keep it but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them.

The days passed quickly. While it was true that Asaki knew the man would be in Kyoto, she wasn't exactly sure where. She had to follow Kotore. She woke early in the morning, waiting on the side of Kotore's house to see when she would leave and where she would go. After about an hour, Kotore walked out of her house. Asaki followed her closely, hiding behind buildings and various bushes and trees which covered the land. Asaki followed her onto the train, keeping herself well hidden and out of sight from everyone, though still being able to see Kotore from her hiding spot. As soon as the train arrived at its destination, she saw Kotore get off and Asaki quickly got up and blended in with the crowd as they exited the train.

Asaki sighed in relief, saying softly, "Phew, I'm free…"

A man spoke, "Excuse me Miss. You in the kimono there, come back here please."

Asaki's heart sank, she became so worried, she didn't know what would happen to her, and she thought she had been discovered. She turned around, walking back the man, stopping in front of him, "Y-yes?"

He smiled, "Miss, your obi seems to be a bit off and your hair seems a bit messy. Here, use this to clean up." He handed her a comb, a luxury in any portion of Japan.

She nodded and smiled, combing her hair a bit and fixing it along with her obi, handing it back to the man, "Thank you very much sir." She bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss, and please enjoy your stay in Kyoto."

She smiled, "I will, thank you." She started to walk away, looking for the direction Kotore was walking and barely had enough time to catch up to her. She followed her to a small building and listened to their conversation.

"Ah, Miss Kotore, it's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Miss Hikari." She bowed, walking inside the small dojo.

Asaki sighed, listening to the two catching up on old times. She didn't want to listen to them talk, she was here for one purpose and one purpose only.

"So Kotore, are you going to look for that mystery man tonight?"

"No I think I will rest and catch up on old times with you today. I'm staying here for a week so I can use the rest of my time searching for him."

Asaki growled softly, whispering to herself, "Tomorrow? I want to find Crimson as soon as I can." She looked around, seeing the people still walking around even though it was late in the afternoon. She blinked, seeing a woman wearing a kimono with beautiful emerald silk flowers sewn on it. "That color…" She stood up, walking over to the woman. "Excuse me miss. I hate to be a bother but…" she began, bowing to the woman, "…I was wondering if you could tell me where you got that lovely kimono."

The woman smiled at Asaki, "You must be new here if you don't know the pattern. It's the kimono shop in this town. If you go down this way and make a left at the shop that has the swords above its door and go all the way down to the shop on the end. It has red cherry blossoms over its door so you can't miss it."

Asaki nodded, bowing once more, "Thank you miss." Asaki started walking in the direction she was told. She figured she might as well look in the shop while she waited. She looked around, repeating the directions to herself and finally looked up, seeing the red cherry blossoms on the door of a rather large building. "This must be it." She walked inside, seeing many women browsing through the large selection of kimonos.

A woman walked over to her, "Hello Miss, may I be of service to you?"

"Well actually, yes. You see I saw a woman walking along the street and I was just fascinated by the design."

"Oh I see. And what design was that? I can help you locate one if you'd like."

"No, thank you. It wasn't the design I was captivated by so much as it was the color. It was a beautiful emerald green."

"Ah, yes. That has become one of our fastest selling and most popular color choices. Here let me show you some, please follow me."

Asaki nodded, following the woman through the store. Even though there were many people in the store, she felt as though she were alone with this woman.

"Here they are Miss, our best line of emerald kimonos. What pattern are you looking for?"

"I know this may sound strange, but red cherry blossoms, like the ones you hold above your door."

The woman nodded, pulling out a crisp, new emerald kimono with red cherry blossoms adorning the silk, "You're in luck Miss. This is the only one left and they're quite rare."

Asaki's eyes lit up seeing the kimono. She didn't think they even made the pattern anymore. She smiled, gently touching the delicate fabric, "How much is it for this kimono?"

"It's 53,960 yen miss but it's on sale for only 43,168 yen" note: 53,960 yen is roughly $500 and 43,168 is roughly $400. The kimono was discounted 20

Asaki frowned. She barely had enough for a ticket back home, let alone a new kimono. She wanted the kimono. She didn't want it the way that Cithara wanted a new kimono. No, Asaki had many memories connected with the emerald kimono she once had. It was how she obtained her codename "Emerald". She had been fascinated by the color and wore it in all of her kimonos in some way. "I don't really have that much money but…is there some way that I could work it off?"

The woman blinked and sighed, "I'm sorry Miss but I don't know of any. Well there is one thing but I don't think a woman of your stature would do it."

"Please tell me. I'll do anything to get that kimono."

"Well my husband runs the weapon shop in town. He needs a few swords sharpened and some other weapons delivered. If you can do that for him then I suppose I could reduce the price for you."

"Well I don't really have a lot of money…" she sighed. "I'm sorry to bother you with it. I just don't think I can afford it." She looked at the gown once again, touching the sleeves gently, "I just…use to have a kimono like that. Mine got torn a long time ago and I always wanted to get a new one. I had so many memories tied to it…"

The woman looked at her, watching as she was about to leave, "Miss wait!" she rushed back over to Asaki, taking the kimono from the shelf. "If it really means that much to you then you can have it."

"I could never accept such an extravagant gown without paying for it."

"Then help out my husband with the errands I said and then come back and get it. I'll be waiting for you."

Asaki smiled, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Asaki took off and helped her husband to sharpen the swords and delivered the weapons he wanted delivered. She then quickly returned back to the kimono shop, strangely having remembered where it was. She took the gown and smiled, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. She was happy, hugging the gown tightly to her body. She felt like she needed to clean up and found a lake, pulling off her clothes and setting them on the shore as she started to clean her body. She had a blue cloth with her to dry herself off with but heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey there pretty lady. Why don't you come up here on shore and follow me back to my house?"

Asaki growled as the man grinned. "How about you get out of my site and let me bathe in peace?"

The man smiled, walking to her clothes and picking them up, handing them to one of his men, "You want your clothes, you're gonna have to come out of there and take them from us."

Asaki's eyes narrowed, "I highly suggest that you put my clothes back before I have to hurt all of you."

The men laughed as the man in front spoke again, "You hurt all of us? Come and try it if you think you can."

Asaki nodded, "Very well but remember you did ask for it." She grabbed her long cloth and got out quickly, and tied the cloth around her naked flesh as she picked up one of her katanas which was hidden under her cloth, firmly gripping the hilt.

The men looked at her and smiled, "Look boys, she's got a sword. I think she thinks she can actually defeat us."

Asaki smiled, "On the contrary men. I _know_ that I can defeat you all." She kept her eyes narrowed at them, her eyes seeming to turn dark as coal as they had once before. She quickly unsheathed her blade, running at the men quickly, stopping six inches in front of them, swiping her blade across his men first, taking them all down easily with one swoop. She then turned her attention toward the supposed leader of the group. She turned around quickly, shoving her blade half an inch into the flesh on his back and sliced up, following his spine creating a large gash on his back. She grinned, sheathing her blade, picking up her clothes, changing into them quickly and picking up her other blade which still lay on the ground. "Let this be a lesson to you all, never underestimate your opponent, especially if she's a woman."

She walked off and went back to the place that Kotore was staying. She heard the door open and blinked, staying hidden in the shadows.

Kotore spoke, "Phew what a day. I think I'll take a walk tonight."

She started walking off to nowhere, Asaki following her, somehow feeling that she needed to but staying hidden in the shadows. Her kimono got wet during the whole incident and she wore the emerald one she had obtained that day.

Kotore accidentally bumped into a man with shoulder length hair which was pulled up in the back. He wore glasses and had dark colored eyes. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothing and had two swords on his left hip.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir." Kotore bowed.

The man smiled lightly, "No miss, the fault lies with me entirely. Forgive me."

Kotore blinked, nodding and moving on her way thinking him nothing more than an odd man in an odd town.

Asaki's eyes widened as he past by her. She thought to herself, "It's him…it's Crimson…"

The man continued on and Asaki followed him in the shadows, trying to keep out of sight to see where he would go next."

After about five minutes, he stopped. "I can sense you are there somewhere, hiding in the shadows. Come out and let you presence be known stranger and explain what it is you want from me."

Asaki blinked and looked around, keeping an eye on him at the same time. She thought to herself, "Crap now what am I gonna do? I want to talk to him but it's just…it's just…"


	5. Asaki Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Emerald vs. Crimson**

Asaki kept herself well hidden in the shadows though he had sensed her presence. He heard her call out into the shadows again, "Come out."

Asaki didn't budge an inch. The man blinked, thinking maybe he had heard something and decided to drop it, walking on. Asaki followed him. Little did she know that she was being led by him. The man stopped and turned around, drawing his blade. "I have led you here so as to avoid causing unnecessary injury to others. So draw your blade and come forth."

Asaki blinked then made her way out of the shadows, the moon catching and reflecting the shimmering emerald fabric.

The man blinked, stopping himself from moving forward having seen the emerald colored fabric. "I-it can't be. Emerald…no…she died all those years ago. She became a murderer and she has slain many people to satisfy her thirst for blood and power. Name yourself!"

Asaki fully withdrew herself from the shadows, looking over at him, her blue eyes looking deeply into his dark colored eyes. "Yes my Crimson, it is me, Emerald."

"I thought you died…all those years ago…" he was in shock and then his eyes narrowed at her. "I heard about all those whose lives you took. I see that you have learned nothing from your sensei or me. In that case, I will carry out the will of your sensei and defeat you for taking so many lives, shedding so much blood and causing others to suffer for your own selfish gain."

Asaki's eyes welled with tears, "No. No Crimson that's not how it was at all. Crimson…I have missed you so much."

He shook his head, "You will not be forgiven for your deeds and I will not fall for your sad act. Draw your blade so that I may defeat you once and for all!"

She shook her head and frowned, "No. I will not draw my blade against you Crimson."

"Let's set one thing straight first. My name is not Crimson, that was my codename. My name is Jin."

She looked into his eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I am Asaki…"

"Fight me if only for your own protection!"

"I can't fight you Jin…I…"

Jin cut her off, running toward her quickly, slicing his blade horizontally across her torso. Asaki jumped back from his attack, barely missing it, keeping her blades sheathed. Jin took a few steps toward her again, this time slicing up vertically along her midline. Asaki again jumped back, barely able to catch her footing.

"Please Jin; stop this I don't want to fight you!"

"It's too late to try to redeem yourself for your cruel deeds Asaki!"

Jin sliced his blade diagonally at Asaki. Asaki was backed into a corner and had nowhere else to go. She unsheathed her blade and met his blade harshly with her own. This time Asaki went on the offensive. She unsheathed her other blade from its sheath, holding the other blade against his. In this way, she could use one blade offensively and the other defensively. She took her other blade, stabbing it forward at Jin. Jin moved his body to the side, the blade moving by him swiftly as she tried attacking him from the side. Jin moved his body back, facing her again. He hit her sword away with his, raising it in the air and brought it down toward Asaki's head. Asaki used one of her blades to block it and, upon seeing the open opportunity, tried stabbing her blade into his torso once again. There was dead silence. Asaki's eyes widened as her eyes filled with tears which then flew in a steady, slightly bloody stream down her pale cheeks. She fell to her knees onto the ground.

"W-why…Tell me why Jin! Why!"

Jin looked up at her from the ground, her sword still impaled into his stomach as he smiled slightly up at her, "I'm sorry Asaki…I just…couldn't attack you. I still care about you Asaki and I…I just couldn't do it…"

Asaki cried, moving over to him quickly, "Jin don't you give up on me now! You could have blocked it…why didn't you block it…"

"I'm sorry…Asaki…"

Asaki watched as his eyes closed. "No Jin! Don't give up! I'll get you help!" She took out her cloth and bound his wound tightly. She went around town and asked for a doctor. Unfortunately for her, she was told that the doctor went to Hiroshima and the nearest doctor was two hours away. She rushed back to Jin, putting her arms around his forearms at a roughly forty-five degree angle, dragging him along. Her body hunched over slightly and she struggled to drag him along.

"D-dammit. If I hadn't attacked you…you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry Jin…I'm sorry…I hope you can find it in your heart somehow to forgive me…"

She continued dragging it on. Her body was tired, aching and weak but she continued on. She feared that if she took a break, it could mean the difference between life and death for Jin. Finally, upon reaching the town, she asked for the doctor. She was pointed in the correct direction and knocked on the door lightly. The door was slid back as the woman blinked, seeing Asaki worn out dragging Jin.

"Oh my. Please come in quickly."

Asaki went inside and set Jin on one of the beds, kneeling at his side.

"What happened to him?"

"He got into a sword battle and he got stabbed. Please help him."

The woman nodded, her assistant walking over to Asaki, "Miss are you alright? You look really worn out."

"I'm fine just help Jin please. I've come here all the way from Kyoto to get help for him."

"You carried him all the way from Kyoto!"

Asaki nodded, "I don't mind. As long as…Jin is…alright…" she fell over on her side from sheer exhaustion.

"Oh my goodness!" the assistant rushed over to Asaki and sat her up, holding her. "She'll be ok, she just needs her rest." She then set Asaki on another bed as they then both turned their attention to Jin.

"He's bleeding badly. Do you think we can save him?"

"She didn't bring him here for us to just give up on him nor did we become doctors to give up on our patients. We will save him. We have to…" she glanced over at Asaki as she rested then turned her attention back to Jin.

The two worked tirelessly for three hours, examining the wound, sewing that which needed to be sewn back together, putting ointment on the outside so that it would heal, then wrapping it all up with bandages. It took awhile for Jin to wake up. He looked around with blurred vision and weary eyes. The assistant put his glasses back on and bowed slightly.

"Welcome back from dream land sir. How are you feeling?"

Jin looked around frantically, searching for Asaki. He saw her lying in a bed next to him and grew worried, "Asaki! Asaki! What's wrong with Asaki?" he sat up, only to fall back down, holding his side and wincing from the pain and looked over at her.

"Relax sir, she'll be fine. She just needs her rest. She carried you all the way from Kyoto you know. You're lucky to have a lady like that."

Jin nodded and smiled, looking at Asaki, "Yes, I know. I can't believe she carried me all this way. She ruined her kimono…"

"You're sitting there with injuries and all you can worry about is her kimono?" the doctor laughed a little, shaking her head, "You must really love her."

Jin looked away, "Something like that…"

The assistant looked around and saw that each of them had two blades, her eyes widening a bit, "Y-you both have…t-twin blades like t-those…killers…from…"

Jin blinked and turned to look at her and smiled with a laugh, "You have it all wrong Miss. You see, we were delivering these weapons. That's when two people stopped us and wanted us to give them these weapons. Without thinking I used one and I got myself hurt but they got caught."

"Oh I see." She smiled at him and sighed in relief. "You know that was very reckless of you. You should have just given them the swords. Swords can always be replaced but lives can't."

"But lives, just like swords, can be saved from certain doom. Don't you agree?"

"Ohh I see you're the knowledgeable and scholarly type aren't you?"

Jin smiled, "Something like that…"

She shook her head, "I see that you're quite mysterious as well. Well next time be more careful. Who knows, your little lady friend here just might save you next time. She seems to be the more courageous of you two."

Jin nodded, "Yes she really is quite courageous and strong-willed."

A few days later, they left the hospital. They left more than enough money for their services and started to walk off together when Jin stopped. Asaki walked ahead a few spaces and then, upon noticing Jin wasn't beside her, stopped and turned around facing him.

"Something wrong Jin?"

He walked over to her and placed his arms around her tightly, "Asaki…I want us to never leave each other's sides again. Please Asaki come with me."

Asaki's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around him. She then tenderly and lovingly wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Jin…its not that I don't want to but…"

Jin pulled back and looked Asaki in the eyes, "Asaki why? Why won't you come with me?"

"I want to Jin but…"

"But what Asaki?"

"I have a dojo in Tokyo and I…I have students. I can't just abandon them like this."

"Asaki…"

"Jin, please…"

Jin sighed, "I have made a promise too. I promised someone that I'd help to find a samurai that smells of sunflowers."

Asaki nodded a bit, "I see. Jin, we both have things to do before we can altogether be happy and with each other."

"I know but…Asaki why don't you come with me? They can find another instructor."

"I can't do that Jin."

"Why not? What makes them so special to you Asaki?"

"Jin…I told them my secret about who I really am and…they kept it. I can't turn my back on them when they kept a secret for me of that magnitude…"

Jin blinked, "Secret about who you really are? Asaki I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Well Jin…it's about me. I told them that I…"


	6. Asaki Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sunflowers**

"Jin…I told them that I was…the Black Raven."

"The Black Raven! That was you!"

She nodded slowly, "Yes Jin. I am the Black Raven. You see after you entered the war…" tears started to well in her eyes "…a year after you entered the war one of the samurai from our dojo told me that you had died. I was crushed. I didn't know what to do. I was depressed. I started to drink and throw myself away. It was then that I foolishly came to the conclusion that everything you and the dojo had taught me was a lie…It was then that I…I started perfecting my skills. I put all that extra energy into training. After that, I started slaying people and killing without pay. I wanted to get my revenge on everyone that might've and could've hurt you. It was a long time before I saw the error of my ways. After that I swore to live by the rules I was taught as a samurai."

"I see. I have heard the stories about the Black Raven. I'm just glad you stopped. When the towns became quiet again, I heard it was because the Black Raven disappeared and vanished. Many people thought that it was punishment from the Gods for some evil deed they had all done. Now that I see it was indeed a person, what happened? Did you go to Tokyo then?"

Asaki shook her head, "No. You now Jin, I don't really know what happened. I was walking back to my employer to tell them that I didn't want to be an assassin anymore but then a bright light flashed into the air. I shielded myself from it and the next thing I knew, I woke up in Tokyo."

"A bright light? I heard about that happening. You know, two weeks from when I heard about that happening, I saw a bright light too and woke up in Hiroshima. I didn't know where to go or what to do and then I remembered what you said about being lost…"

Asaki blinked, "Uhh…being lost?" she had forgotten herself what it was she had said. "Umm sorry but I don't remember, mind helping me out?"

Jin smiled and nodded, "You said once all those years ago…if we ever got lost or separated, we'd meet in Kyoto…"

Asaki thought for a moment then smiled and nodded, "Hey I remember now. I did say that. Heh, well we did seem to meet in Kyoto didn't we?"

Jin nodded, "Yes we did Asaki. I find that to be a little more than just coincidence don't you think?"

"Maybe it is but…Jin…what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

Asaki sighed and looked away, frowning, "About us Jin. I told my students about whom I really am and they didn't tell anyone. I still have to teach them Jin I…"

"I understand Asaki. I, too, have prior commitments. I told Fuu that I would help her find someone."

Asaki blinked, "Fuu? Who is that?"

"She is a woman I met up when I was traveling to Kyoto. I met up with her and Mugen. We've been traveling together for all this time."

"Jin, what are we going to do? I just met you once more…I don't want to lose you again…I can't, I won't lose you Jin."

Jin gently placed his arms around Asaki, pulling her body close to his, closing his eyes as he held her in a warm, tight embrace. "Asaki I will not let us drift apart again. No matter what happens or who we may meet, I will never, ever let you go again."

Asaki tenderly wrapped her arms around him, "I will not let you go either, my Jin."

Two figures walked down the street, one man and one woman. The woman was a little on the short side. She wore a pink floral kimono, her shoulder length brown hair pulled up with different hair accessories. The man that walked beside her was a little taller than she. He had short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a light brown t-shirt and a dark colored pair of shorts.

The man yawned, "What the hell would he be doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know but those people said they saw a man like him here in this town."

"Yeah like those assholes would know anything."

"Let's just see ok? Sheesh you don't have to be such a pain all the time."

"Whatever."

The two continued walking until the woman saw Jin and the woman holding each other and smiled. "See there! He's here I told you so!"

They ran over to them, the man started laughing.

"Well would you look at this, Jin in the arms of a woman. I guess he isn't so bad-ass after all, now he's just bad."

Jin and Asaki released each other from the embrace, their backs to each other now. Asaki looked down at the ground, a slight blush on her face, embarrassed at having been caught in public. Jin merely looked straight ahead, seriousness on his face.

The woman blinked. She nudged the man she had been walking with in the stomach.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"That's for being a jerk!"

"How was I being a jerk?"

"By making fun of them!"

"I wasn't making fun of them I was telling the truth dammit!"

The woman walked over to Asaki, "Hey I'm sorry that we interrupted you two…"

Asaki shook her head some, "N-no it's alright. Don't worry about it." She couldn't bring herself to look at them.

The woman smiled a bit, "I am Fuu and the dimwit over there is Mugen."

"I'll show you dimwit you bit…"

Jin interrupted their fighting, "That's enough both of you."

Fuu blinked. It was strange, for the first time it was Jin stopping her and Mugen from fighting and not her stopping him and Mugen from fighting.

Asaki finally got up enough courage and turned to face Fuu. She bowed, "Forgive me for being so rude, I am Asaki. I am Asaki Yakamoto of Tokyo."

Fuu blinked again, "From Tokyo? Why did you come all the way out here from Tokyo?"

Mugen smirked and laughed a little, "Isn't it obvious? She wanted to see her lovebird over there."

Jin reached for his sword, Mugen doing the same.

Fuu rolled her eyes, "Hey you two knock it off!" she looked at Asaki, "Don't worry, they do this a lot. Sorry you had to see it."

Asaki shook her head, "It's quite alright. Jin and I aren't lovers either you know…"

Mugen looked over, "Then what was with the hug?" as he put away his sword.

Asaki smiled a little, "We trained at the same dojo when we were younger and we haven't seen each other in all this time, that's all."

Fuu smiled, "Really? You trained at the same place with Jin?"

Asaki nodded, "Yes."

Fuu looked over at Jin then back to her, "What was Jin like back then?"

Asaki looked over at Jin and smiled, looking down at the ground, "He…he hasn't changed a bit. His skills as a samurai have vastly improved. I will say this though; he has an even bigger heart now. That and he's even more protective now."

Fuu blinked, "Protective of what?"

Asaki shook her head and smiled, looking at her, "Oh nothing, nevermind. Forget I even said that." She laughed a little to herself.

Mugen laughed, "His skills improved? Then he must've been a crybaby back then because he isn't tough at all. I could take him easily."

Asaki's smile quickly vanished and she smirked a little now, "How would you like to test that out then?"

Mugen grinned, "Alright. I've been trying to do that since we first met."

Fuu blinked, looking at them both, "Now hold on you two promised not to fight until you helped me find the samurai that smells of sunflowers!"

Asaki smirked more, looking over at Mugen, "Don't worry Fuu because they won't be fighting. Listen Mugen if you really want to test your power, then fight me."

Mugen blinked, "You? Why would I want to fight a woman?"

Asaki's eyes narrowed as she glared at Mugen, "Because this woman can kick your ass. I won't have you going around talking about my friend Jin that way. He's a better samurai and swordsman than your sorry ass could ever hope to be!" she unsheathed one of her blades from its sheath at her side, pointing it at him.

Mugen grinned, "So you really want to fight me? Alright then come bring it you bitch. Let's see what you're made of."

Asaki smirked, standing still, letting her other arm extend fully. She bent over, the hand with her sword, touching the ground, the other that had been extended now stood in the air above her. Mugen blinked, unfamiliar with the technique. He didn't care as he ran over at her with his blade drawn. Asaki smiled, leaping from the ground after him, leaning her body forward, the hand that was on the ground firmly planting into the ground as she leapt over him, landing behind him. She moved quickly, turning her body around and sliced it along his back. She didn't hit his skin; she only swiped at his shirt. She knew this man followed Jin and she would not hurt him. Anyone whom Jin would hang around she knew mustn't be evil. This only pissed Mugen off more.

"That's it bitch you're going to get it now!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try. In case you haven't noticed, I'm much quicker thank you are."

"Being fast doesn't mean shit if you don't have the power."

Asaki smiled and laughed, "Oh I have the power, trust me. I'm just choosing to hold back on my true power because you're with Jin."

"You and your lover Jin can rot in hell for all I care."

"But you do care; otherwise you would've killed him yourself by now. You're just too stubborn and macho to admit that you actually care about him."

"Alright bitch I've heard just about enough out of you!"

Fuu frowned, "Hey stop it! Jin aren't you going to help me stop them?"

Jin shook his head, "They are the ones who wanted to fight so why don't you leave it up to them? When they are finished, they will stop."

Fuu looked at Jin then to the two fighting, "Jin you're no help at all!" She looked to Mugen, "Hey you! Don't forget you still have a promise to keep to me!"

Mugen got ready to attack again, "Yeah yeah, I know."


	7. Asaki Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Train**

Fuu looked at Mugen, "You still have to help me find that samurai you know!"

Mugen sighed, "Yeah yeah I know get off my back." He took a hold of the hilt of his sword as Asaki sheathed her blade. "Now what do you think you're doing?"

Asaki smiled, "I don't need my sword to defeat you so come on." She threw her blades down onto the ground.

Mugen smirked, "Fine."

Asaki dashed off toward him, running faster than she had previously. She ducked under his sword as he swiped it horizontally at her and punched him in the stomach, using her leg to swing around and knock him off of his feet before standing, looking at him with a smile. Mugen got even more pissed off, spinning on the ground and knocking her to her feet. Asaki rolled back and just as she was getting ready to stand, Mugen kicked her, knocking her back.

Asaki growled, "Alright that's it…" she grabbed Fuu's sword.

Fuu blinked, "H-hey! Give that back! I won't have my sword used to kill him!"

Asaki smiled, "Don't worry I just have to borrow it for a minute." She unsheathed her blade, using it to cut the sides of her kimono making long slits up to her hip to give her full motion. She sheathed the blade and handed it back, "Alright now I'm ready for you punk."

Mugen charged at her once again. This time Asaki was ready for him. As he came forward, he moved his sword in a stabbing motion. Asaki moved toward the side, grabbing his hand that had the sword and twisting his hand a little. She then grabbed the blade from his hands, throwing it aside. She then pushed him forward with her hands. Mugen turned around to face her, ready to fight but as he was turning, she kicked him in the side and caused him to go forward and land on the ground. Before he could get up or make another move, she put her foot on his chest and looked down at him with a smile.

"Give up Mugen?"

"Damn you bitch…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled more, taking her foot off of him and walked over to her blades, gathering them. She walked over to Fuu and bowed, "Thank you for lending me your katana during the battle."

Fuu blinked, "Uhh, no problem. Hey where did you learn moves like that?"

Asaki smiled, "Didn't I tell you? It was at the dojo, the same one Jin went to."

Fuu smiled back, "Oh yeah? Well how come Jin never uses those kind of moves? That was awesome!"

Fuu and Asaki started walking off together, talking. Jin followed them and sighed at Fuu's comment,

"It's because I only studied how to be a samurai and swordsmanship."

Asaki looked at Fuu, "Well even so, I still would never be able to beat Jin. His skills are more powerful, destructive and precise than mine are. He's honed his skills much longer than I have and in many respects I consider him to be my sensei."

Fuu looked at Jin then back to Asaki and smiled, "Oh I see so that's the connection you two share. He's your teacher and your friend. I'm glad that you two could find each other again."

Asaki nodded, "Me too. More than you know…"

Mugen watched as they left and sat up slowly, holding his head, "Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me dammit!"

Fuu turned around and looked back at him, "It's your own fault for wanting to fight Asaki and for being so arrogant."

Mugen rubbed his head and stood up, walking after them, "Well it's not like I knew she was gonna be that damn strong."

Asaki smiled and laughed a little, "It's alright Mugen. If it makes you feel any better, I get that a lot."

"Yeah, whatever."

Fuu looked at Asaki, "Umm I'm sorry that we interrupted you. I guess you two want to catch up on old times huh?"

Asaki nodded, "If you wouldn't mind…"

Fuu nodded, "Not at all. Mugen c'mon, let's look for a place where we can sleep."

Asaki looked at them, "Let's go to the inn."

Fuu looked down and sighed, "We'd like to but we just don't have the money for that sort of thing."

Asaki smiled, "Don't worry about it. I have enough for us all. Jin and I can talk there."

Fuu smiled, "Really? You'd really do that for us?"

Asaki nodded, "Sure. Any friend of Jin's is a friend of mine."

Fuu jumped up and down excitedly, "Horray! Thanks Asaki you're the best!"

Mugen looked away, "Yeah, thanks."

They all walked over to the inn, Asaki paying for beds and food for them all tonight. They were all happy to get a meal. Mugen and Fuu ate their food quickly in their separate rooms. Asaki and Jin shared a room so that they could talk. They sat across the table from each other, their food set down before them, untouched. They sat there at the table, looking at each other for at least ten minutes. They had hoped that the other might start to eat so that they could avoid talking about the inevitable. Asaki looked down at the food. She decided they might as well have a nice meal before they talked. She picked up her chopsticks, pulling over the bowl of rice and started eating it. Jin blinked and watched her eat for a moment before eating some of his rice too. Asaki and Jin both reached over for a piece of sushi simultaneously. They quickly retracted their chopsticks and looked down.

Asaki blushed a bit, "You go ahead and take it…"

"No. Please, take whichever one you choose, there is plenty."

Asaki nodded, reaching over and taking a piece of sushi in her chopsticks. Instead of bringing the fish to her own mouth, she leaned over a little, putting it up to Jin's lips. "You taste first."

Jin looked at her and smiled, taking the sushi into his mouth and eating it. "It's delicious. Don't worry you won't die."

Asaki laughed a little, "I wasn't worried about that."

Jin nodded, "I know."

Asaki and Jin soon finished their food. They continued avoiding talking about what they were going to do. They got ready for bed, each having their own separate space though the beds were next to each other. They both looked at the ceiling, wanting to talk about it but not able to say anything. They didn't want to hear that they weren't going to see each other again. They had waited all this time just to see each other again and now they would leave each other once more.

Jin glanced over at Asaki then looked back toward the ceiling, "Asaki…"

"Yes Jin?"

"You know we have to talk about this right…?"

"I know but I just…"

"I know Asaki, I know. I don't want to say it either but Asaki…we both have prior commitments to fulfill and…"

"Prior commitments to fulfill? I thought we were talking about the relationship between you, Mugen and Fuu."

The two sat up and faced each other, sitting on their knees.

"Well…no…"

"Then what did you mean Jin?"

"What did you mean?"

"I just mean that the three of you don't seem to get along very well. Fuu seems really nice but Mugen seems to be causing you two a lot of problems…"

"Don't worry about him too much, he's always like that. Even though he might have a short temper, he is quite useful in battles and he does have a firm set of moral beliefs."

"Oh I see. Well are you going to tell me what you meant Jin?"

"Well about us Asaki…"

"W-what about us?"

"Asaki what are we going to do? Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes I do Jin, more than ever. I don't want us to be apart like we were all those years ago. I don't want anything to come between us."

Jin smiled, "Then come with us Asaki. We're looking for a samurai that smells of sunflowers. Have you heard of him?"

"No I haven't but hold on Jin. What do you mean come with you? I thought we already had this discussion and I already thought I told you why I couldn't come with you."

"Your students right?"

"Yes. I already told you that they kept my secret about being the Black Raven. All they ask in return is for me to teach them swordsmanship and I don't think that's too much for them to ask of me."

"And what about me Asaki? Is asking you to come with me too much for me to ask of you?"

Asaki sighed and frowned, looking down, "Right now, it is Jin. I'm sorry."

"You see now. It is exactly as I said. We both have prior commitments to attend to before we can concentrate on ourselves."

"Jin I don't want to leave your side…can't you come with me? At least for a little while? I mean Mugen and Fuu have each other to look for the samurai."

"I can't do that Asaki, I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Asaki cried, looking at him, "You're so mean…You could very well come with me for awhile to Tokyo but you don't want to. And to think I came all the way here just to see you." She stood up, grabbing her swords and ran out of the room.

"Asaki! Asaki wait!"

Fuu blinked and opened the door to her room hearing the commotion. She saw Asaki leaving and Jin going after her, "Hey what's going on?"

Jin sighed, running after Asaki, "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

Jin saw Asaki running off and took off after her. Asaki pulled out her ticket so that she could return back to Tokyo, looking at it. She went back to the train station and was in luck because it was getting ready to depart. She gave them her ticket and got onto the train, sitting in a seat by herself, looking down, wiping away some of her tears. Jin saw her run in the direction of the train station and knew she was going to get on. He took a step forward as a few carriages went down the street. He stepped back, waiting impatiently for them to pass by. He finally ran across the street after they passed and ran to the train station. His eyes widened as he saw the train already far down the tracks. He tried running after the train but it was of no use, it was already gone and Asaki was inside it. He dropped to his knees, watching the train leave and go on its way.

"W-what have I done? A-Asaki…come back…Asaki…"


	8. Asaki Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Phoenix**

Jin sat on his knees and watched as the train left. "Asaki…come back…"

The train left, its destination unknown to Jin. The trainmaster blinked having seen him running after the train.

He walked over to Jin, tapping him on the shoulder, "Miss your train sir?"

"Yeah…something like that."

"Next train won't be leaving 'til tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"I'm afraid so sir. It'll cost you 2158.40 yen for a transfer. Can I see your ticket?"

Jin looked at the man, "I'm afraid…that I don't have a ticket."

"Oh is that so? Well, it'll cost you 16,188 yen for a ticket."

"16,188 yen! Where am I supposed to come up with that kind of money?"

"Why is it so important to you to get on that train?"

"I have my reasons. Tell me, where is that train going, the one that departed today and the one that is departing tomorrow morning?"

"You need to get on that train and you don't even know where you going." The man sighed, "To Tokyo of course."

"To Tokyo…I see…"

"Someone…you care about is on that train right?"

Jin turned his head quickly, looking at the man, "What?"

"No sense hiding it young samurai, I can see it in your eyes. Well I'll tell you what. Play a game of Shogi with me and win and I'll waive that fee for you."

"And if I lose?"

"Well those swords of yours just might catch the eye of a few buyers, what do you say?"

Jin looked down at where the train had left as though still seeing it there and Asaki's beautiful face. He looked to his swords and then to the man and nodded, "Alright, I accept."

"Good. Come along, right this way."

Jin nodded, following the man. They walked down the dirt paths coming to a small, well kept home. The man walked inside, Jin following close behind him. The shogi board was set up and the two began to play. The man had obviously been the more experienced player at shogi. However, Jin was a samurai and a swordsman. He was use to looking five moves ahead of his opponents. They began to play with Jin making the first move.

Meanwhile, Asaki rode on the train. She looked out the window at the glorious and uninhabited hills and countryside. She sighed, looking back down at the ground. She thought to herself, "Oh Jin…why couldn't you have just come with me? We could've been so happy together but now…but now we won't know happiness." Tears welled in her eyes and soon fell down her lightly tanned cheeks. She soon cried herself to sleep. A few hours after she fell asleep, a man from the train, gently tapped her and shook her lightly.

"Miss. Hey Miss."

Asaki blinked, opening her eyes, looking up, "Y-yes?"

"I hate to bother you miss, but we have arrived in Tokyo."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me." she sat up, rubbing her eyes, yawning a little. She stood up and made her way out of the train, the man following close behind her.

"I never did catch your name. I am Hotsuma, Hotsuma Komomeshi."

Asaki blinked and, once out of the train, turned around to face the man. She smiled a little at the man, bowing, "I am Asaki Yakamoto. It's nice to meet you Hotsuma and thank you for waking me up. Knowing me, I would have been on that train for days without realizing it was my stop."

"Excuse me, Miss Asaki."

She blinked once more, "Yes?"

"I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't walk you home. It would be simply improper."

Asaki shook her head, "It's really not necessary I don't live too long from here."

"Please, I insist."

"Alright I suppose it wouldn't do any harm if you escorted me home. Thank you." She bowed again and the two started off.

Hotsuma was as honorable and kind hearted as a samurai who followed the samurai code. He was a man that any woman would be happy to be with. He was tall, standing 6'3". He had long, flowing, straight black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a black quilted keikogi top and white pants all tied together with a white obi belt. Asaki was amazed by his look alone. Those that wore keikogi's were almost always associated with kendo or "the way of the sword." Even though he wore such things, he did not have a sword or katana with him.

"Miss Asaki?"

Asaki stopped, "Yes Hotsuma?"

"I'm sure that train ride made you very hungry. Please, allow me to take you somewhere to eat."

Asaki blinked, "It's really not necessary and I should get…"

Hotsuma stopped her midsentance, "Please Asaki, it is my treat."

Asaki looked down. She was quite hungry but something about going with this man whom she just met on the train didn't feel right. Her rumbling stomach got the best of her and she nodded, "Very well." She had to give herself an advantage; she had to go to a place she knew with people that knew her. "How about we go to Katane's restaurant. I know where it is and I…"

Hotsuma shook his head, "I was thinking something a bit more your style. How about that place over there?" He pointed to Yasuke's restaurant. Yasuke's restaurant was one of the most top notch places to eat in Tokyo. Asaki had only heard about it and how exquisite their food was. She, unlike Cithara, could never afford to go to a place like that.

"Hotsuma, I can't let you do that. It's very expensive to eat there."

"I'm the one paying remember?" He smiled, "Don't worry Asaki. Come on, let's go."

Asaki hesitantly followed him and they were seated at a small table. Asaki looked around the place to get a feel for it. It was more beautiful and exquisite than she had heard. There were many flowers adorned around each small, secluded dining area and a bottle of sake and two small sake cups at each table. It was obvious that this sort of place was reserved for couples or those who were in love. Asaki wanted to leave. She didn't want to give this man the wrong impression about her. She thought of bringing Jin here but soon remembered that he did not want to come to Tokyo.

"Asaki are you alright? You seem kind of distracted."

Asaki blinked, shaking her head, "N-no it's not that it's just…I guess I'm just hungry that's all."

Hotsuma smiled, a bit relieved, "Well Asaki, no need to worry about that for much longer. Look, here comes our food."

"Our food? But we didn't even order…yet."

Hotsuma laughed a little at her, but it was soft and kind hearted, "You've never been to a place like this have you Asaki?"

"No I haven't, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Asaki. Sorry that men have resisted your beauty and haven't taken you to a place like this." He smiled, "Asaki, they serve the same thing here to everyone and you get to decide what you'd like to eat. They will bring many trays so please eat as much as you'd like."

Asaki nodded a bit, still not quite sure about how the place was run and what to do. She saw one of the men bring over two trays of food. One was a variety of fish, ranging from sushi to salmon and on the other tray were a variety of rice from plain white rice to rice balls. As soon as the trays hit the table, Asaki was ready to dive in. Hotsuma could only smile as she ate away at the fish and the rice. Never before has he seen a woman like this.

"You really are a unique one Asaki. I'm glad to have met you on that train."

"Well listen, about that train. I need to tell you something about that…"

"It's quite alright Asaki. You don't need to explain anything."

"No really I do. You see I just…"

"Shh…relax Asaki. Relax and enjoy your food."

Asaki nodded and went on eating. It was dark outside. With the train ride, dinner and talking that the two did, it had grown quite dark.

"Asaki, why don't you stay with me tonight? My house is not too far from here."

"I really can't Hotsuma…"

"I won't hear another word about it. You are coming home with me."

Asaki blinked as she was practically dragged and led to his dojo. It was a large dojo, five times the size of hers. She was amazed at how much land that Hotsuma had and how well maintained it was. She couldn't believe it. Asaki could barely afford her dojo and even then she had to fix it up a lot.

"He must have one hell of a job." Asaki thought to herself.

The two walked inside the dojo and both were very tired from the trip. Hotsuma had Asaki wait in the first area as he went down the hall to the left. When he returned, he wore a red prosperity cheongsam with white cuffs, a yellow dragon stitched on the front.

He smiled, looking over at Asaki, "Now it's time to get you changed."

Asaki blinked, "Time to get me changed? What do you mean? Changed for what?"

"For bed silly. Now come on. I had them get this just for you." He brought out something wrapped in fine, silk cloth. Asaki blinked, unwrapping and unraveling it. Her eyes widened, seeing the beautiful lavender silk shou kimono robe. It had a wonderfully and delicately stitched phoenix sewn on the back of it.

"This is for you. You may take a bath and sleep in it if you wish."

Asaki was stunned, she didn't know what to do or say. She managed to mutter "Thank you" through her excitement and disbelief. After having taken a bath and being given a room to sleep, she lie in bed with a wide and gracious smile upon her face. The smile quickly faded and turned into a worried expression.

She whispered, "Oh Jin…where are you now? I miss you already…"

Meanwhile back with Jin…

Jin moves another piece, stern faced, "I believe that I have won."

"Well I'll be. There's someone that's even better at this than I am, well what do you know. Well just as the deal said, you get one free ticket for tomorrow's train. Here, I'll even throw in this extra money."

Jin shook his head, "That isn't necessary. All I need is to get on that train tomorrow."

The man laughed and shook his head, putting the money in Jin's hand, "That's more reason why you should take it. Just take it. It belongs in your hands."

Jin nodded slowly, "Thank you."

"Listen if you don't have anywhere to stay, you can stay at my house. It isn't much but it'll get you through the night."

Jin nodded, "Thank you sir…for everything."

"No, it was my pleasure. Thanks for givin' an old guy like me such fun playin' a game of shogi."

They went back to the man's house and Jin slept in a small, tattered bed. At this point, he didn't care. All he knew was that tomorrow he would be able to see Asaki again.

Jin thought to himself, "Asaki…I'll be there soon so just wait."


	9. Asaki Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Past, Present, Future**

"I'll be there soon Asaki, please wait for me."

As Asaki lie in her bed, she stared blankly at the ceiling. It was true that Hotsuma was very kind to her but still, everything about him seemed to remind her of Jin; the way he walked, his gentle nature, his personality, his honor. The only thing that didn't remind her of Jin was his wealth. Hotsuma, unlike Jin, owned his own dojo, servants and who knows what else. Asaki's thoughts were interrupted as she heard her door being slid open. She looked over at the door with narrowed eyes, her right hand reaching over to the hilt of one of her katanas.

Hotsuma walked in with a smile, "Pardon me for not knocking but I just had to talk to you before you left tomorrow."

Asaki sighed in relief and smiled, nodding back, pulling the woven blanket over the phoenix kimono robe. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes Asaki. I can't let you go tomorrow without telling you how I feel about you."

Asaki blinked, blushing slightly, "How you feel…about me?"

Hotsuma took her hand, enclosing it in both of his, "Yes Asaki. I don't know what it is about you but I feel connected somehow to you. Asaki don't you feel it too? Don't you feel like we belong together?"

"Hotsuma…I…"

"What I'm asking Asaki is for you to stay here and live with me. I care deeply for you Asaki and I would be honored if you would stay here with me."

Asaki frowned, looking down at the ground, "I had a feeling that you felt that way about me but I just…I can't stay with you Hotsuma."

"Why not Asaki? Do you have someone else?"

"You could say that…"

"Asaki look around you." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I can give you everything you ever wanted and needed. I want to be with you Asaki. I want you to marry me and stand by my side. I want to start a family with you."

"A…family?" Asaki looked up and into Hotsuma's eyes. He wasn't lying. His eyes and his words were completely honest and sincere. This was another thing that separated Hotsuma from Jin; Hotsuma was open about his feelings, not afraid to show them and he didn't care about anything else except Asaki. If it had been Jin, as she had seen before, he would contemplate what to do and think of prior engagements; Hotsuma, on the other hand, cared nothing more than being with Asaki.

"Yes Asaki. Please…won't you be my wife?" He pulled out a ring that would even make Cithara jealous.

Asaki looked to the ring and blinked, blushing slightly, "H-Hotsuma…we…we just met and you're asking me to marry you?"

"I can't help it Asaki. You have everything I've ever wanted in a woman. You're beautiful and have such a kind heart. And judging by your swords, you're probably quite strong."

"I'm stronger than you might think Hotsuma. I use to be an assassin…" she didn't know what it was about this man but somehow she felt as though she could trust him. She would tell him of her past and see how much he really cared about her despite knowing her past. "You're ignorant of who I am but that's ok because it's not your fault that you're ignorant. In fact, I wouldn't call you ignorant because you don't really know and you probably couldn't guess just by looking at me."

"What do you mean Asaki? You were an assassin? For whom?"

Asaki sighed, "Have you ever heard of someone that lived two hundred years ago known as the Black Raven?"

"The Black Raven? Yes I do recall hearing about such a person. They were said to be a top notch assassin that killed without pay; a person who enjoyed the sport of killing. But from every source I heard that the Black Raven mysteriously vanished never to be heard of again. There were many different rumors about the guy. Some say he was caught by government officials and secretly executed. There have even been others that speculate that he got so bored with the other kills and wanted his name to be a legend and so he killed himself."

"The Black Raven…was a female. She was a highly skilled swordsman. You see a long time ago, at the dojo she was learning swordsmanship from, she was training alongside one of the best swordsman of that era. The dojo she was at entered into war, trying to stop the foolish fighting of the two opposing political groups at the time. She was in love with one of the samurai that was sent into the war. She waited for him, day after day and then one day one of the other samurai from the dojo came back, telling her that he had been killed on the battlefield. And so the woman, in order to express her raging and conflicting emotions, honed her skills and became a master samurai in a short amount of time. Still feeling the pain of her loss, she became an assassin for hire, taking jobs without payment, just wanting to kill. The kills gave her a slight sense of relief and made her feel that by killing this way she could avenge her lover's death. Then one day, after having realized her mistakes, she disappeared just like you said but the reason for her disappearance not even she herself knows."

Hotsuma listened carefully and once she finished speaking he blinked, "You seem to know a lot about her."

Asaki smiled a little, sliding herself out of bed and stood up, walking over to the door, "Yes I do Hotsuma. I know everything about her. The reason being is…because I am her."

"Y-you're her? You're the Black Raven?"

Asaki nodded, "Yes. That's why…I should just leave now you see. How would it look if a man of your stature were seen with an assassin like me?" she started walking out of the room.

"Asaki wait!"

"Hmm?" she blinked, looking back at him.

"Tell me one think Asaki."

"What's that Hotsuma?"

"Are you still an assassin now?"

She shook her head, "No. I will never kill so senselessly again. It was just as I was taught all those years ago; a life should never be taken no matter the circumstance."

Hotsuma went to his feet, walking over to Asaki and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body tightly against his, her back to his chest, "Then it doesn't matter Asaki. It doesn't matter what you have done in your past. We all make mistakes. As long as you're not doing it now Asaki that's all that matters to me. I love you Asaki."

Asaki frowned, "Hotsuma…" she sighed. She thought for sure he wouldn't care for her after telling him who she really was, "I'm sorry Hotsuma but I can't stay with you…" she went back into the room, gathering her clothes. She ran off and snuck into her own dojo, changing into a purple kimono. She looked down at the kimono robe, now realizing that she still had it. She hugged onto it and fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Asaki woke before her students could realize that she was there. She looked to the gown, thinking to leave it behind, and then took it with her. She realized that she had no money to go back and so she went into town, selling the robe for a small sum. As soon as she got a chance, she bought a ticket for the train. She had to go back to find Jin. She stood, waiting for the train to arrive. By then, Jin was already on the same train, on his way back to see Asaki.

Asaki looked over, seeing a woman trying to buy a ticket though she didn't have enough money. She heard the woman speaking, saying something about seeing her sick husband. She frowned, walking over to the woman, "Excuse me Miss. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Please take my ticket. You going to see your sick husband is more important than me going to where I was going to go." She handed the woman the ticket and started to walk back into town.

The woman blinked as the ticket was shoved into her hands, "W-wait miss. I can't let you…" Asaki was too far gone to be stopped. The woman looked down at the ticket, "Thank you miss, whoever you are…"

Finally, the train had arrived. The woman quickly got on the train, before any of the passengers could get off. Jin stepped off the train, looking around. He had heard about Tokyo before and had been here before many years ago. Things had changed. He shook his head from those minor thoughts and concentrated on what he came here to do. He was starving and looked around for a restaurant in the town. The first one he came across was Katane's restaurant. He walked in and sat down, Katane's full figure walking over to him.

"Hello sir! Might I interest you in some sake? Or how about some rice balls?"

Jin nodded, "Yes. I'd also like some yakisoba please." (Note: yakisoba is just a fried noodle dish)

"Coming right up sir."

Three young, familiar faces walked through the doors of the restaurant. They looked around before sitting down at a table. The once penniless men did some work the past couple of days while Asaki was away. They had earned quite a bit of money and decided to celebrate.

Katane walked over to Jin and gave him his food along with the sake. "Enjoy sir."

Jin nodded, "Thank you" and then started to eat quickly.

Katane walked over to the three men, "Ah welcome you three. Miss Asaki isn't with you today?"

They shook their heads no then went on in pleasant conversation as they ordered. Jin's eyes widened, his grip became loose on his cup as he dropped it onto the table. He looked back at the three young men thinking to himself, "These must be the students she spoke so highly of. I must talk with them and see if they know where Asaki is."

Once Jin finished, he stood outside the building, leaning against the wall waiting for them to leave. It wasn't a long wait as the three finally walked out of the restaurant.

"Hold on you three. I need to ask you something."

Yakami blinked and looked at the man, "Yes? Can we help you?"

"It's about your sensei, Asaki. You three haven't seen her have you?"

Yakami shook his head, "No. She left to see her dying friend."

"Oh I see. Thank you." He turned and walked away, thinking to himself, "Where could she be? I know she must still be in Tokyo somewhere, but where?"

Asaki sat by the small riverbank. She sighed deeply, "Now I'll never see Jin…"

She threw a few pebbles into the riverbank. Jin, having looked nowhere else, decided to go to the river. He found that, strangely enough, fishermen knew and saw a lot. He walked toward the river and stopped dead in his tracks having saw Asaki sitting by the riverbank on a log. He smiled lightly, walking over to her then tapped her shoulder.

"I'd like to be alone and not bothered right now if you wouldn't mind…"

"I realize that Asaki and you have good reason to but it's never good to be in a town all by yourself."

Asaki blinked, having heard that familiar voice. She turned quickly and, without thinking, hugged him tightly, "Oh Jin. I was coming to see you and I…"

"Shh, it's ok now Asaki. I am here. Your words rang truth to me. I did promise Fuu that I would help her find the samurai that smells of sunflowers but they can continue the search without me for awhile."

Asaki smiled, holding onto Jin tighter, "I'm glad that you came."

"So am I Asaki."

"Jin, sit down. I've wanted to ask you something ever since I heard that you might still be alive."

Jin blinked and nodded, sitting next to her on the log. "What is it Asaki?"

"Do you ever wonder…how it is that you and I have lived so long? It's been over two hundred years and yet look at us. We look the same as we did back then. How did we get to this place and time and why were we separated?"

"I wish I had an answer to that but I don't. I don't know Asaki, I am sorry."

"It's alright. I just wonder about that all the time. Maybe one day we can find out…together."

Jin nodded, his smile returning to his face as he held her, "Yes…together."

Hotsuma growled, watching them from behind a large tree, saying softly, "So Asaki that is who you were talking about. Your lover. What can he give you that I cannot? I must make you see that I can give you more than he ever could Asaki. I must show you that I, and not he, am the man for you. Besides Asaki, he is helping that other woman. There must be a relationship going on between them and you don't see it yet. Don't worry Asaki, I will show you in time."


	10. Asaki Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Intruder**

Hotsuma walked out from behind the tree, purposefully stomping his foot loudly on the ground so that they could hear him.

Asaki blinked seeing him, "H-Hotsuma. What are you doing here?"

"So Asaki, this is who you left me for?"

Jin looked at the man then to Asaki, "Left him for? What does he mean by that Asaki?"

"I stayed at his house last night…"

"And she had dinner with me and accepted a silk kimono robe from me."

"What? Asaki I come all the way here to see you and now I…" he shook his head, "No. Asaki I'm not going to argue about this because I know how you feel about me. You just wanted a place to stay and some food right?"

"At first…I didn't know what to make of him. He seemed to be a very kind and caring individual. Then after having dinner with him and staying at his house, I realized that there was more to him than I originally thought."

Hotsuma nodded, "And I have asked her to marry me and she has not yet given me an answer."

Asaki looked at him, "I gave you an answer. I said I wouldn't."

Hotsuma smiled, "You wouldn't or you couldn't?"

Asaki blinked, "What?"

"You wouldn't do it because of how you felt toward this other man or you couldn't because you really had deep feelings for us both?"

"It's not like that Hotsuma. I'm sorry to have to say this to you but I care more for Jin then I could ever care for you. We just…Jin and I have been through more together and he's the one I really love."

"I will show you how much I love you Asaki! I will fight this man and defeat him to show you that I am the only one that can protect you and have your love."

Jin's eyes narrowed, "I accept."

Asaki frowned, "Wait. Stop it both of you. I don't want you two to fight over me."

Hotsuma smiled, gripping onto the hilt of his blade tightly, "Don't worry Asaki. This will be over quickly."

Hotsuma quickly unsheathed his blade, but held it down, the sharp tip of his blade aimed at the ground at a slight angle. Jin ran over to him quickly, unsheathing his blade and slashing it at him in an upward motion. Hotsuma brought his hand up with the blade in it, easily and quickly deflecting the attack. Jin swung his blade at him again but again Hotsuma blocked it with ease. Hotsuma smirked. He saw an open spot as Jin was swinging his blade at him once more. He rushed in to attack him, Jin backing up to give himself enough room to block it. Asaki grew angry with the two and didn't want any blood shed. She unsheathed her sword, stepping between the two, and blocked Hotsuma's deadly, striking blow.

"Asaki. I could have taken him. Why did you block my attack?"

"This isn't necessary. It's stupid to fight for no reason and don't you dare say that your reason is me. I won't have anyone fighting over me like animals."

A man watched them while on top of a building. He smirked, looking at them through binoculars. It was strange; this man had items and clothing not from this time period. He would stand out in a crowd, maybe that's why he was on the roof. He stood at an even six foot. He had short, spiky brown hair, blue eyes and wore black pants with chains wrapped around each leg and a little below the brim as a kind of belt. He also wore a light blue t-shirt, a tattoo visible underneath the sleeve on the right hand side.

"Just you wait father. I'll have these bitches taken care of in no time, especially after the elimination is done. Then your death will be avenged." He laughed, "No, as a matter of fact it really won't be is it? 'Cuz when I get done with the elimination process, you'll still be alive and the future will be altered just for us."

Asaki frowned looking at the two men, "Put your swords away right now. If you two insist on fighting then you can do so without me."

Jin, hearing those words, sheathed his sword. He would not be without her anymore. He would not be separated from her again.

Hotsuma reluctantly sheathed his sword and nodded, "As you wish m'lady."

"Hotsuma. I love Jin so…I'm sorry about all of this. I thank you for the food and shelter."

"Very well m'lady. Just remember that if you two don't work out, I'll always be here for you and you can come see or visit me anytime."

Asaki bowed lightly, "Thank you Hotsuma."

Hotsuma nodded and turned, leaving. Something in his gut told him that something just wasn't right. How true he was indeed.

"Asaki, let's go…to your dojo. I've seen your students but I'd like to officially meet them if that's alright."

Asaki blinks, "How am I going to introduce you to them? 'Oh this is my old friend and love Jin. He supposedly died like I did but don't worry'?"

Jin smiled lightly, "How about if you told them I was your friend."

"My friend?"

"They told me that you told them that you were leaving to go visit your dying friend."

"Slight problem Jin. I told them it was a female."

"Well then you can tell them that I'm another friend of yours. At least just until you feel you can tell them the truth about us."

Asaki nodded and the two walked together to her dojo. She slid open the door and, much to her surprise, it had been cleaned up.

Asaki blinked, "This can't be my dojo."

Jin looked at her, "Why not?"

"It would never be this clean without me here to do the cleaning."

Jin chuckled a bit, looking around, "This place seems empty."

"Yakami? Xiyan? Miage? Are any of you here?"

The three boys, at the mention of their names in their sensei's voice, ran out from where they were cleaning, seeing her there. They bowed and smiled.

Yakami held out a plate of sushi, "Welcome back sensei!"

Miage, "We have missed your presence here sensei."

Asaki smiled, "My my you boys sure missed me I wonder why that is."

Xiyan looked at Asaki, "It's because we couldn't train here without you and we all want to become stronger. Please don't ever leave us like that again Asaki."

Jin looked to her students then to her, "It seems your students really enjoy having you teach them."

Yakami blinked, "Who is this?"

Asaki sighed and the smiled once more, "This is my friend Jin. While visiting my dying friend in Kyoto, I found him there as well. It seems that Jin was there also, wanting to be there in her precious, final moments."

"Oh I see sensei. Well Mister Jin, please make yourself at him."

Jin nodded, "Thank you."

Jin, Asaki, Xiyan, Yakami and Miage all sat down to eat. They had all been quite hungry through everything. Much to Asaki's surprise, the boys had actually managed to cook good food. Usually, she had to be the one to cook the meals and clean up after them because of fear of messing up. Jin, being the wandering swordsman that he most often was, was just happy to receive a home cooked meal and a place to stay.

Jin was shown to his room but he soon went to Asaki's room moments later.

"Asaki, listen…"

"Yes Jin?"

"What happened with Hotsuma…"

"Jin, it was nothing really. I just stayed there and I…"

"No. I didn't mean that Asaki, I'm over that."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

"It was just what Hotsuma did. I guess that you could say that you and I have known each other for over two hundred years and I've never even asked you out on a date. You and I are so close and yet so far apart. Hotsuma, barely knowing you, could easily ask you to marry him. It makes me feel like…like I'm a terrible person. Me, a samurai, not having the courage to ask the woman I care deeply for out on a date…or even tell her the way that I feel about her."

Asaki smiled, "It's alright Jin. Please don't worry about it."

"Asaki I'm not finished."

Jin turned, facing Asaki then sighed, standing, pulling two things from within his shirt, holding them behind his back as he faced her again. "Asaki. Hotsuma made me realize what a fool and a coward I have been. I…I have two gifts for you and I hope that you will accept both."

Asaki blinked, looking over at Jin as he pulled the first gift from behind his back. It was wrapped with a bow and it appeared to be a kimono of some sort. Asaki took it, unwrapping and sliding the bow off of the delicate silk fabric. She unfolded the long gown. It was gold in color; white phoenix's wrapped and stitched into the fabric. The sleeves were long, extending down past her waist and the end of the gown was long as well with a small train behind it.

Asaki blinked, having seen the phoenix, sleeves and small train, "Jin does this mean…d-does this mean what I think it means?"

Jin smiled, "Now for my second gift. I wish to give you…this…" he pulled out a ring from behind his back. It had a few stones in it, the middle stone larger than the ones on either side of it. He took a hold of the ring, sliding it onto her ring finger on her left hand. "This ring will connect us together, to each others hearts."

Tears welled in Asaki's eyes and soon fell down her cheeks, "Oh Jin…"

"Asaki…please become my bride. Hotsuma made me realize that if I don't act on it now, you may be gone or find someone else before I get the chance."

"Yes Jin, I will marry you."

Jin smiled, hugging her tightly, handing her a red rose.

As the two shared a warm embrace the man from before that was on the roof watched them from the small hole in the wood. The man growled thinking to himself, "Again? No! I cannot allow this to happen again! I will kill them all! I must kill them otherwise the past will repeat itself once again!" He stormed off as a small gust of wind blew and he was nowhere to be found.


	11. Asaki Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Goodbye**

Asaki and Jin decided to have their wedding in one week. They wanted it to be a private ceremony and invited no one. During the week, they organized and planned on what they would do and how the ceremony would go.

"Jin, I can't believe that in a few days you and I will be husband and wife."

"I'm looking forward to it Asaki. After having been apart from each other for so long and finally being able to get the chance to be so close once again."

Asaki laughed a little, "I wonder what your friends Fuu and Mugen would say."

"I don't know."

"I bet Fuu would be happy for us and Mugen would…"

"Mugen would make fun of me and tell me that I was soft and he'd call me by varying forms of pet names."

Asaki laughed again, "Yes, I suppose that's true. He does act that way but you know Jin, he can't be all that bad."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you traveled with him and you two haven't killed each other yet. Anyone that travels with you and helps you do things can't be bad right?"

"I guess so. What would your students say?"

"They would probably be happy for us but they'd want to make sure that I would still be there to teach them swordsmanship." She laughed.

Jin smiled, laughing a little himself, "Who knows Asaki, perhaps we could train them together." He looked over at Asaki, smiling. He looked into her eyes, his heart starting beating quickly as he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly.

Asaki blushed, her eyes widening at first but slowly closing as she gave into the kiss, as she gave into him.

Jin placed his hand under her chin, gently lifting it up slightly, tilting his head to the side a little to bring more passion into the kiss. He then released her chin gently, smiling at her.

Asaki smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around him tenderly. Jin returned the gentle and warm embrace, the two sitting in Asaki's room. They then stood up and decided to go into town. They walked over to a shop that sold flowers. Asaki smiled, looking at the wide variety of flowers that they had, smelling a few of them that she found to be beautiful. Jin bought a single flower, trimming the stem and placing it in Asaki's hair, letting it rest on her ear. Asaki smiled at his gentle, loving gesture.

As they walked out of the store, the same man from before watched them from afar. "So they think they can just go ahead and go along with the plans that they want to do they? Well we can't have that happening. We can't have the past repeating itself. Those two are going to pay for what they've done and what better day to do it than the day that those two get married?" He smirked, heading to the priest's home. The priest was home.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"I need some information about a certain wedding."

"What wedding might that be?"

"The one between Asaki and Jin."

"Asaki and Jin? I don't know what or who you are talking about…"

"Don't lie to me old man, I ain't in the mood. Now are you gonna tell me about it or not?"

"I'm sure if they wanted you to know, they would have told you."

"Ah see there old man, caught up in your own lie. They are getting married. Make this easy on yourself, just tell me when and where."

"That's classified and private information."

"Classified and private my ass."

"Such language! Not in front of my family!"

"Look. I didn't come here with intentions of not paying." He pulled out a large sack, dumping out all of the gold coins that were inside, which must've been about 700 or so.

"What's this?"

"Consider it payment for the information."

"So you're going to give me this money as payment for giving you the information?"

"That's right."

The man shoved the coins onto the ground, each one hitting the ground almost simultaneously, "I don't need or want your money so go away and leave us alone. If you want to know about their wedding so badly then ask them yourself."

"I tried to do this the easy way and you choose the hard way? Very well grandpa." He pulled out a shot gun from his back. It was secured within the chains around his waist. He aimed the pistol at the priest.

The priest's eyes widened, "W-what is that?"

"Yeah you of all people wouldn't understand it. None of you would understand it. This thing has still yet to be developed. Good thing I brought it with me."

"W-where are you from? What is that thing anyway? What does it do?"

"Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt." He smirked, looking at the fear that he had instilled within the priest and his family. "This thing is called a shotgun. There are small rounds inside of it called bullets and they'll shred into people's skin and they can end lives with just one bullet that is if the one that possesses and wields it has a good shot. That means that…" he took a quick look around, "…I could kill you, your wife and your two children here with four shots. I'm the best shot there is. Oh and as for where I'm from. It's called the future. Believe it or not I'm not even from your time though I guess you probably guessed that based on how I look and my shotgun. So unless you want ever single member of your family here, including yourself, to be killed, I suggest you hand over that information. And just so you know I'm not bluffing…" he shot the gun, two centimeters above the priest's wife's head. He laughed as he watched her duck and quiver with fear.

"Alright alright I'll give you that information but you have to promise to leave this place here at once after I give you the information."

"Alright I promise, now tell me."

"Their wedding is three days from now, early in the morning."

"What time old man, you're halfway there."

"I-I don't know they haven't told me."

"You lying old prick. Tell me now!"

"I honestly don't know! I swear it!"

"You are lying!" He aimed the gun at the woman again and pulled the trigger. The woman's body quickly falling and collapsing to the ground, motionless.

"Oh my dear god…Saite! Oh Saite dear lord…" He went to move over to her to see if she was alright.

The man smirked, "Now now, you're a priest. Priests shouldn't go around swearing and using the lord's name in vain like that."

"Nor should you be taking the life of another for any reason!"

"Don't order me around pops, I'm not the priest here nor am I on trial. I'm the one in control of this situation so I suggest you do as I say."

"Alright I give. What do you want me to do?"

"Since you don't want to tell me when they're getting married…"

"I don't know honestly!"

"Alright then I'll be staying with you for awhile."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm staying with you and when they get married, I'll be going with you. You're going to marry them just as you would anyone else and you're going to tell them that I'm there to assist you if they ask, got it?"

"Y-Yes, I understand."

"Good I'm glad that we do old man."

"What do you have against them?"

"Now now, that's for me to know and you to never find out." He smirked and laughed, putting the pistol away for the time being.

The days went by, achingly slow for Asaki, Jin and the mystery man. They all had objectives that they wanted fulfilled, dreams that they wanted to achieve. For Asaki and Jin, it was to find happiness and be together and married as a couple. For the man it was to kill them all for reasons still unknown.

Asaki looked over at Jin and smiled, working nervously in the kitchen as he stood, watching her as she cooked.

"Something wrong Asaki?"

"No nothing I just…"

"Yes?"

"I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow you know, about us getting married and all."

Jin smiled, "So am I. I've never been married before Asaki but I've never known I wanted to be married or wanted to be in love before I met you. I love you Asaki."

"I love you too Jin. Say Jin…"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of what it was that you would like to do after we get married?"

"Well actually I've been thinking about it a lot."

"And?"

"I want us to go away together Asaki. Even if it is just for a little while or even a few days. I just want some time alone with you."

Asaki smiled and nodded, "We could even travel back to the old dojo for memories sake if you wanted to."

Jin nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose we could do that if you wanted to."

"And we could go by the beach…"

Jin blinked, "The beach?"

Asaki nodded and laughed a little, "My friend Cithara…well let me explain to you about her first. She married a wealthy man as so she can afford to go to random and exotic places by herself or with her husband. Anyway, Cithara said that she went to a beach one time. She said it was very lovely and the water was pretty warm. It's strange to think that natural waters could be as warm and relaxing as she described them."

"Asaki, we will do whatever you want to." He smiled, walking over to her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed soft and gentle kisses along her neck as she chopped some of the vegetables and cooked and flavored some of the fish. She lost her grip of the knife, setting it down, eyes closing, giving into his loving kisses. She moved her head to the side, giving him easier access to her neck. Jin, upon seeing this, moved her hair out of the way and softly sucked on a small portion of her neck. Asaki blushed. Jin was the only man that she ever wanted to do this to her. She stopped him, turning around to face him, wrapping her arms around him as he gently and lightly pushed into her.

"Jin…"

Before anything else could be done, the voices the three boys filled the air. The two quickly separated, Jin leaning against the wall and watching her still, Asaki turning back around and preparing the dinner once again. This would be the last dinner they had together before they were husband and wife.

The following morning, Asaki and Jin gathered their things, going to the place that they were to meet the priest. The priest, along with the man that threatened him, went to the same place. The man climbed into one of the trees and sat there, waiting for his targets to arrive. Jin and Asaki got themselves ready, putting on their garments. Soon they walked hand in hand toward the priest who seemed troubled. They exchanged vows and words of love before a loud sound was heard. The priest and Jin looking over at the fallen Asaki, blood forming from the wound.

Jin knelt down beside her, "A-Asaki! Asaki!" he gently shook her. "Hold on Asaki! I'll get help."

The priest ran off, scared for his life. He also figured that he could do what he could to help him by getting a doctor. As soon as the man turned and ran off, he was shot in the back.

Jin looked at the man and as Asaki, "Dammit! Who…who's doing this? Why!"

The man jumped down, landing a few feet in front of Jin, "I am."

"You? But why? Why would you shoot them?" his eyes narrowing at the man.

"You and that girl cost my father his company, his money and his life."

"Asaki and I have done nothing of the sort."

"Don't be stupid. I'm from the future. You two had a child that used his skills as a damn samurai to destroy my father's company and kill my father."

"A child? The future?"

"That's right. You two don't know about it because it hasn't happened yet. I was lucky enough that my father's prototype to switch time periods worked. That way I could come back to this time and prevent you two from ever falling in love again. That's why I came to Asaki that day and told her that you were dead. I had to get you two to hate each other."

"That was you! You're the one that turned Asaki into the Black Raven!"

"Yeah I guess I kind of did." He smirked, looking at Jin

"Bastard…"

"I thought for sure her becoming an assassin and leaving behind everything she ever learned as a samurai from her sensei or from you would get you to hate each other and kill each other. Little did I know that you two still loved each other deep down and couldn't do it. I had to think of a plan and I had to think of one fast before you two got to trying to make a child. And low and behold I came up with this brilliant idea. Kill the one that will produce the damn heir in the first place."

"You're doing all of this just for one child…one small measly company that was probably doing illegal things anyway."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. All you care about is yourself." He put a hand on the hilt of his blade.

"You can't win Jin. I'm from the future and have weapons from the future. There's no way your measly blade can defeat my gun powder but go ahead and try if you want to."

"You can be sure I will try and win. I will defeat you once and for all and you will be punished for your sins."

The man smirked, thinking to himself, "If I can't defeat him, at the least he'll waste his time fighting me and won't have time to save the girl."

"I am Quinton."

"Jin."

Jin ran quickly at Quinton. Quinton held up his gun, aiming it at Jin with a smirk, "So it begins."


	12. Asaki Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kira**

Jin gripped onto his blade tightly, glaring over at the man, "You killed many people and have their blood on your hands. You shot Asaki and I will never forgive you for that. You must die for what you have done."

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna die so go right ahead and try."

Jin ran toward Quinton, drawing his blade when he was near him. Quinton laughed, pulling out a grenade he kept secured at his side.

"Enjoy this. Consider it a gift from the future."

Jin blinked, "What is that?"

Quinton laughed, "Oh that's right you don't know about these do you? They're called grenades."

He ran off, throwing the grenade behind him. An explosion occurred, a large cloud of smoke covering the area. Jin used his sword to try to block the blast but it was a futile attempt as he got thrown back, landing on his stomach, his sword sliding along the ground at least four feet from him.

Quinton looked as the smoke cleared, seeing Jin trying to get back onto his feet. Quinton laughed and smirked, "That's right, get up only to fall down again."

Jin looked over at him as he laughed at him, his voice weaker, "I won't allow you to…do this…I will…stop you."

"You can't even stand up let alone defeat me. You should just give up now."

"N-never…"

Quinton sighed, "Very well. It's your funeral." He pulled out his shotgun, shooting Jin first in his right calf and then his right arm, near his hand.

Jin's eyes widened as the bullets impaled his flesh. Never before had he been hit by such intense pain. He couldn't allow Quinton to win. He had to defeat him. He struggled in trying to get to his feet. He finally managed to get to his knees, sitting up. Quinton walked over to him and smirked, putting the end of the gun to Jin's forehead.

"Now its time for you to die. No longer will the name, face and deeds of Kira Yakamoto be known!"

Quinton blinked, stopping, his eyes looking back at the man who held the sword to his back, "Who are you? And what the hell do you want to kill me for?"

"I am Hotsuma Komomeshi. You dare to injure the woman that I love and the man whom she is in love with. I won't have anything or anyone interfering with her happiness."

Quinton dove forward and out of the reach of Hotsuma. He started running off to give himself a place where he'd have a better shot with his assortment of weapons. Hotsuma, keeping his sword unsheathed, knelt down to Jin, "Jin are you ok?"

Jin nodded slightly, "Don't worry…about me…get Asaki somewhere…safe."

"It's obvious that we're going to have to work together to defeat him. You can't do this on your own."

"I'll try…"

"You already tried and look where it got you. We need to dispatch of him quickly so that we can help Asaki."

Jin nodded as Hotsuma held out his hand. Jin took his hand and used it to help him stand up. "What are we going to do? He's…got those weapons…from the future."

"Don't forget Jin that even the weapons that you and I have come from a prototype in the past."

"What do…you suggest we do?" he winced in pain lightly. "I can barely hold a sword let alone do anything else."

"Remember Jin, without the swords that we have today, no advancements would be made to give him those weapons that he has. We also have the skills of samurai whereas this guy…well without the power of his futuristic weapons he has nothing and will be completely defenseless."

Quinton looked at them, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Are you suggesting that I'm nothing without my pistols and grenades?"

Hotsuma smiled, "Not only am I suggesting it, I'm also flat out saying it."

Quinton growled, "I'll have you know that I was trained ever since I was five years old in many ancient arts. I was trained how to use a gun and grenades among other things. I use knives and I…"

Hotsuma smirked, "I thought we were going to fight, not talk about senseless and useless information that won't even matter in the end."

Quinton looked at them both, "That's it! I'm taking you both down!" he aimed at Hotsuma first. He would be the better of the two for the time being seeing as Jin was injured.

Hotsuma looked over at Jin, "Listen Jin, in order to survive this, we have to work together. That weapon he has seems to have a limited number of times that he can use it. Jin, when he runs out, I want you to dismantle that weapon understand?"

Jin nodded and stood idly by as the gun was fired and aimed at him. Hotsuma was quick on his feet and with his sword. He moved his body out of the way. Quinton grew angry, not able to hit Hotsuma on the first try. He fired his weapon once more, Hotsuma moving to the other side and out of the path of the bullet. Quinton was just irritated now. He put his finger on the trigger and fired it multiple times. Hotsuma knew he couldn't move one way or the other to avoid the bullets this time. Instead he came up with is own strategy. If he couldn't go around the bullets, he would simply have to destroy them. He quickly moved his blades, the bullets falling to the ground in tiny fragments, landing all around him. Quinton tried firing his gun again but all that could be heard was a clicking noise.

"Jin now! His weapon has run out of ammunition!"

Jin nodded and stumbled around a bit, going over to him. "Your weapon is gone!" Jin swiped his blade across the metal quickly as the gun fell into pieces on the ground.

Quinton laughed, "You all assume that that's the only trick that I hold up my sleeves. Well you're dead wrong!" he pulled out two large, flaming blades. "You two have just messed with the wrong man!"

Jin smiled, gaining confidence that they could defeat Quinton, "I see your trick now. You continue to use what money you have and buy weapon after weapon after weapon without ever mastering it. We may just be samurais with a couple blades a piece but we have mastered our weapons. That means we're more skilled swordsmen than you could ever hope to become. You use your money and think that it can get you power but money can't buy power."

"What are you talking about? I could buy any size of army I wanted to." Replied Quinton angrily.

Hotsuma smiled and shook his head, sighing, "You don't understand Quinton. They would be your strength. In other words, the strength would lie within them, not you. You would still be weak and, once they were defeated, you could easily be taken care of. No matter how many men your hire to help your or how many weapons or armor you buy to guard yourself, that still wouldn't change YOUR strength. You would still be the same weak, vulnerable, whimpering little puppy."

"Whimpering little puppy you say? Hmph. I believe I killed that priest and injured Asaki and Jin didn't I?"

Hotsuma laughed, "Yes you did. You killed an unarmed man of the Lord, injured a man and a woman who don't even know about your technology or weapon. In other words, you purposefully gave yourself an advantage and knew you would defeat them."

Quinton smiled, "Yeah I suppose I did. So what?"

"You're not even showing your power. THAT is my point. You are amplifying your weapons, taking weapons from the future to fight against us. You can't even fight us on the same level to see who's really stronger."

"So what? Who says I have to fight fairly? These two…made my father lose everything…" he closed his eyes remembering.

He could see it all clearly within his mind. Their million dollar company making more millions within a matter of a day. Their men instilling fear into all of their clients to get them to pay their bills and loans. Then one day, a young man with a sword walking into the company doors, saying he will defeat them all for the crimes they have committed. Within a matter of seconds, that same man used his blades to strike down and injure all at the company. Going up the elevator to meet the leader, the one who was behind it all. He and his father were sitting in his father's office, discussing their plans and who they would deal with next, conjuring new ways that they could exploit people and take money from their associates. Then moments later, on their computer, bringing up data files that they had requested and bribed government officials to obtain for them. Then they came up with a list of who was the most dangerous to them and the company. Before they could list even one person, that young man used his sword to slice down the door. He sheathed his sword, looking at them both. Quinton remembered the man's cold, blue eyes. He could see now that he got them from Asaki. He remembered the man introducing himself, saying that his name was Kira Yakamoto and telling them to stop their deals and, when they objected, striking down the leader, Quinton's father, making sure that he could never do such a thing again and Quinton just standing there in shock as his father was killed. The last thing he remembered was Kira's mocking. Kira had told him that he wouldn't kill him because he would never be considered a problem to him because he would never be strong enough.

Hotsuma looked at him, "I'm sure it's just as Jin has said. In order for his son, the son of a beautiful female samurai and a noble male samurai, to have slain anyone they must have had a damn good reason. That goes for Jin and Asaki as well. Whenever they find the need to kill, they must have a good reason for doing so."

"I don't care about any of that. All I know is that their son killed my father. After my father was killed, the company went downhill. I could never get things to be the way they once were when my father was ruling."

Hotsuma laughed, "That's because you're weak just as I have said to you many times. Have you not listened to a word that I've been telling you?"

Hotsuma and Jin teamed up to fight Quinton with his flaming blades. They each took one side, Jin on the left with the left blade and Hotsuma on the right with the right blade. With Quinton having the weight of a large blade in each of his hands, they knew his movements would be slower. They fought off the blades and moved around him, turning around quickly and, almost simultaneously, striking him in the back with their blades. Quinton fell to the ground by the weight of the blades combined with the force of the Jin and Hotsuma's quick slashes and actions.

Quinton glared at them, "I will…deal with you all later…" before either Hotsuma or Jin could do anything else, he dropped a small pellet which released a cloud of smoke and when it cleared, he was gone.

Jin sheathed his sword and ran back over to Asaki the best he could, "Asaki…" he touched her still warm flesh, feeling a soft and faint heartbeat. "Don't worry Asaki, we'll get you to a doctor." He went down to pick her up and before he could get to do much more, he collapsed on her, lying across her in a t-shaped fashion. It seemed that his wounds were catching up to him as well.

Hotsuma quickly sheathed his sword, and walked over to them, "I guess this means that I will be taking care of both of you." He smiled then went off to get someone to help him, taking Jin and Asaki to the doctor. They both had to undergo surgery for their bullet wounds. As each was taken into a separate room for their surgeries, Hotsuma sat on the floor in the waiting area. "I hope you two are going to be ok."

Quinton went back to his small home, growling in anger, "How dare those two think they can just attack me like that! Damn them all and their bastard of a son! All four of them can die and rot in Hell together!" he couldn't get rid of the wounds and they remained as scars on his back; reminders of his time in the past.


	13. Asaki Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Happy**

Hotsuma waited patiently for what seemed days to him. He stood, pacing around many times back and forth before sitting back down. Finally a doctor walked out. "Sir, I believe the young lady and the young man were with you?"

Hotsuma nodded, standing quickly, "Yes they're both with me. How are they? Are they going to be alright?"

"I'm afraid the man fared much better than the woman. He is in stable condition."

"And what about Asaki?"

"That wound…I…I'm afraid it went deeper than we could have hoped."

"No…are you telling me that Asaki is…"

"No, not yet. We managed to take out these." He held up one of the bullets. "It went through a part of her heart…she's doing ok now but only time can tell if her body will fight to live. I'm sorry; we did the best that we could."

Hotsuma shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, I understand. You did your best. Thank you. When can I see them?"

"Well I need to get some medicine for them, check on them and then you can go see them. I will come back and let you know."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you again."

Jin opened his eyes, looking around the room. He saw that he was in a hospital of some sort and blinked, looking around slowly. He tried looking for Asaki but saw nothing, only the nurse. "Where…am I?"

The nurse smiled, "Oh so you're awake now? That's good. You're in a hospital sir. Your leg and arm were injured pretty badly."

"Asaki…where is…Asaki?"

The nurse blinked, "Oh that woman that came in with you? Well they had to bring her to a separate room and do surgery on her. I hope she's ok. They said she wasn't looking to good. Well I suppose I can tell the doctor that you're up and get you some water. Now don't move a muscle." She smiled, leaving the room.

Jin sat up, wincing a little at the pain. He lifted his sleeve and saw that his arm had been bandaged up. He got out of bed, slowly and painfully standing up. "I've got…to find Asaki. I have to make sure that she's ok…"

Jin wandered down the hall, using the walls to help him move along. He looked in a few rooms, not seeing Asaki. Finally he came to one of the last rooms and saw Asaki lying by herself in bed. He walked into the room and over to Asaki. He knelt down beside her, on the left hand side and softly touched her cheek with his fingers which were curled in a bit.

"Asaki…Asaki are you…are you still alive?"

Asaki's eyes opened slowly as she looked up, seeing Jin. Her vision was blurry and she rubbed her eyes, making sure that it was him. She smiled slightly, "Jin…Oh Jin is that you?"

Jin nodded and smiled back happily, "Yes Asaki, it's me. I'm so glad you're alright." He took her hand into his and held it tightly.

"I'm glad…that you're alright too Jin…I don't know what I would've done if…you weren't ok."

"I could say the same about you Asaki." He gently ran a hand through her hair then caressed her cheek softly once again.

"Jin…that man. What happened to him?"

"Don't worry Asaki we…" he gripped onto his arm. Even though it had been treated, it still hurt to move it. "…we took care of him."

Asaki frowned, "You're hurt Jin."

"I'll be alright Asaki. In case you haven't noticed, you're hurt too."

Asaki smiled, "I'm ok Jin. Really I am. See I can sit up and…" she tried sitting up but fell back down, wincing in pain.

"Asaki! Stay in bed please. I can't risk your safety."

Asaki looked at him, "Jin…"

"Yes Asaki?"

"About what that man said…"

"What do you mean?"

"When he said that…that you and I had a baby…" her eyes seemed to go soft now, "I just…I couldn't believe it Jin…"

"I couldn't believe it either Asaki…"

"Jin…it made me so happy to hear that…"

"It made me happy too…"

"Jin…do you think that you and I will…ever have a baby and be that happy again?"

"Of course we will Asaki, I promise."

Asaki smiled weakly, "I'm so glad…"

"So am I Asaki."

"Jin…I'm so happy that…we'll have a…baby."

Jin blinked, "Asaki are you alright?"

"So happy…"

"Asaki answer me."

"A baby…of our very own…" her smile started to fade and her eyes started to close slowly.

"Asaki no! Don't you give up on me! Not now! We've come so far. Please Asaki…please hold on just a little longer."

"I'm…so…hap…py…"

Jin looked at her as her breathing started slowly steadily, tears welling in his eyes, "Asaki…no…please…I can't go on without you…"

There was no response. Jin held onto Asaki's body tightly, "No…you can't be dead…Asaki…I still need you please…Asaki…Asaki! Asaki!"

The doctors and nurses all rushed into the room hearing the yelling. They were shocked seeing Jin, a patient himself, holding Asaki's lifeless body. One of the doctors walked over to him. He checked Asaki for any form of life but there was none.

"She…she's dead."

Jin glared at them with his tear filled eyes, many of which had escaped his eyes and flowed steadily down his cheeks, "No she's not! None of you touch her! If any of you so much as think of touching her I'll…" he reached down, unsheathing his sword, "…I'll kill you all!"

The doctor's and nurses blinked then screamed and ran out of the room. Hotsuma blinked at the people, watching them leaving the hospital. He grabbed one of the doctor's and stopped him.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you all leaving?"

"T-There's a madman in there. He's going to kill everyone with his sword! Get out of here now!"

Hotsuma sighed, "Jin…I know that's you but why are you doing it?" he ran from room to room, looking around and finally went into the room where Jin was. He saw Jin kneeling down on the ground, holding Asaki tightly in his arms as her body just seemed to hang, the life and vibrancy haven been taken from her body.

"Jin is she…is Asaki really…?"

"No. She can't be dead…she just can't."

Hotsuma frowned, looking at Asaki, "Jin…she's dead."

"No she's not!"

"Jin, put her body down. It's ok to feel pain. Let me help you."

"What could you possibly understand about my loss!"

"I understand more than you think. I know how you feel. I felt close to Asaki too. I loved Asaki with all of my heart. Don't you dare tell me I don't understand because I felt the same way that you did about her!"

"But you weren't…her husband. You didn't promise to protect her no matter what…"

"I did. I made a vow that I would protect Asaki no matter what. That's why I came here. That's why I helped you with that bastard. I vowed to make sure that Asaki always remains happy no matter what."

Jin looked at him, that same deep glare in his eyes. He set down Asaki's body and walked over to Hotsuma, ready to strike him. Hotsuma didn't move an inch and looked at Jin with serious eyes. Jin dropped his sword and fell to his knees, tears falling freely from his eyes, "Asaki…my Asaki is gone…she's dead…why?"

Hotsuma knelt down to him, patting him on the back lightly, "I don't know Jin. She of all people didn't deserve to be killed."

"As…a…ki…"

Hotsuma sighed, rubbing his back, "It's ok Jin. Let it all out."

The two men seemed to sit there for hours. Hotsuma tried his best to help Jin with the situation but knew there was nothing that he could say or do that would help him cope with the loss. He couldn't even cope with the loss himself. Though Asaki didn't love him the way that he loved her, he still loved and cared for her nonetheless. These situations are always harder when you knew the person that died. After having sat for many hours, Jin finally stood up, carrying Asaki's body in his arms.

Hotsuma blinked, "Jin. What are you thinking man? Where are you going?"

"I have to find that man…"

"What man?"

"Quinton."

"What? Quinton? But why would you want to find him for? Jin don't think of killing him out of revenge. If you did then you're no better than he is."

"I'm not going…to get revenge. If it's anything I learned from Asaki, it's that revenge doesn't give you anything except more heartache and more regret."

"So then…why are you going to see him?"

"He's from the future. I'm sure he has some device that will allow me to change events so that she won't have to die."

"I wouldn't trust him. And anyway, what makes you think that he'll give it to you so willingly?"

"Perhaps not willingly, but perhaps if he were given another alternative."

"No…Jin you aren't thinking of giving yourself…Jin no…"

"I will do it…for Asaki."

"Jin she's already had to go through your death once! Thank the heavens that you weren't dead that time and she could go look for you but this time…this time there won't be anyone to look for."

"Hotsuma…"

"Jin don't cause her this pain, not again."

"I'm sorry but…I'd do anything for Asaki, including give my life for her."

"Jin. You stupid stubborn son of a bitch!"

Jin stopped at the doorway, "Listen Hotsuma."

"Hm?"

"If things don't go out the way I plan…I want you to take care of Asaki. Protect her with your life."

"Jin…I…"

"Please Hotsuma. You're the only one I can trust besides Asaki."

"Alright Jin but…you better make sure that you come back alive! One way or the other!"

Jin nodded, walking out of the hospital with Asaki's body in his arms. He thought to himself, "Now to find that man. I'm sure he'd be happy to take my offer. Asaki, I hope you'll understand why I decided to do this…"


	14. Asaki Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Sacrifice**

Jin walked down the dark, almost abandoned looking streets, carrying Asaki's body in his arms. Before he could get too far, a familiar voice sounded.

"She's dead isn't she?"

Jin stopped, turning around, "Quinton. I was just coming to see you."

"Going to get revenge on me? Where's your little friend to help ya?"

Jin shook his head slightly, "I'm not here to seek revenge. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

Quinton smirked, "Ask a favor of me? Me, the killer of your one and only love?"

"Yes…"

He laughed, "You must be pretty desperate to come to me."

"To be quite honest, I am. I want you to bring back Asaki."

"Bring back Asaki? Boy you must be out of your mind. I just went through all that trouble to kill her."

"You don't understand. I'm willing to hand over my life to you in return…"

Quinton shook his head, "There's really no way to do it anyway, not after being shot with a gun. Although..."

"Although what?"

"Well there is one way. I'd have to put you to the test and see if you're worthy of it. You'll have to enter my special realm and fight the monsters inside. Of course at the end will be a final boss of sorts." He grinned.

"I accept."

"Keep in mind that if you die while in this realm, your mind, body and soul gets trapped in there forever. Oh and also, in order to retrieve her soul you'll need to give the phoenix statue a sacrifice."

"So it doesn't matter how I fare in there...I'll die regardless."

"Well that's true but…if you make it to the end and give the sacrifice, Asaki will be alive again. Isn't that enough for you?"

Jin nodded, "Yes it is…"

Quinton smirked, "Very well then. I will allow you to take on this quest." He aimed a small gun at the ground, a large black circular energy field appearing before an oval shaped energy field emerged from the circle that was on the ground. "Enter at your own risk and your own free will."

Jin nodded, walking through the portal without further hesitation. Quinton laughed, "This is all working out perfectly father. Just the way you wanted it to." He then smirked, looking over at Asaki, "And for an added treat…I have you."

Asaki's eyes twitched, her breathing steadily regaining itself. Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up, holding her chest where her heart is, "Damn that hurt…Jin…Jin are you here?"

Quinton hovered over her and smirked, "I'm afraid your dear beloved Jin won't be able to make it here today to save you. But don't worry; he's still going to be your knight in shining armor. He's going to sacrifice his life for you because he thinks you're still dead."

"What? No…Jin can't be…no. I won't lose him again. You have to let me get to him. You have to let me see him."

"Oh I don't think that's even possible dear, sweet Asaki."

She blinked, "W-what do you mean? Where is he?"

"I just gave him a few…pointers about how to revive you."

"But I'm not dead."

"Which is what makes this little game so interesting and entertaining. You see, he's off in another realm fighting off monsters and if he makes it past that alive, then he'll have to fight another version of me in that realm. Should he happen to get past me, which I highly and seriously doubt, then he'll have to give himself up as a sacrifice to retrieve your soul."

"But I'm alive so why would he sacrifice himself to…"

"That's the beauty of the whole thing Asaki; he doesn't know you're still alive. He thinks that you're dead. And so his sacrifice…" he smirked and laughed a little before continuing on, "…is meaningless. He'll be giving his life for someone that's not dead. It was my way of killing two birds with one stone."

"Then why am I still alive if you want to kill us both?"

"You see Asaki, you're as smart as ever. I like that in a woman. It was my fathers plan to kill you Asaki but then that lover of yours, Jin wasn't it? Well anyway, he brought on this new twist. It changed everything, including my plans. My father would be satisfied with the death of your lover because that would still mean that you two couldn't procreate. However, then I look at you as the little delicate flower you are."

Asaki's eyes narrowed at him, "I'm not as delicate as you might think."

Quinton laughed, "There you see? You have that spunk, that charisma. Not to mention you're the hottest woman I've probably ever seen. That's when this new idea hit me. You and Jin couldn't procreate but…there's nothing in the future that said anything about you procreating with someone else, someone like me."

"What? I'd never…want to do anything like that, not with you anyway."

"Oh but Asaki, you will give me what I want."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll ravage your body and take what I want from you anyway."

"I'd rather die than do anything like that with you. You can never have my heart or my body; they both belong to Jin and me."

"What is it about him that you think is so flattering? Is it the fact that he's a swordsman like you? Or is it the way he dresses? Or perhaps his hair style."

"It's none of that you asshole. It's his heart and his soul. It's his spirit and the way he acts toward others and towards me. He has kindness and generosity that men like you could never have."

"Even if I were him?"

Asaki blinked, "What do you mean?"

"What if I were to tell you that I was him and he used a futuristic gadget to switch bodies?"

"Then I'd say…that's a load of bull shit because Jin doesn't speak or act the way that you do."

"Well damn you found me out." He smirked, picking her up. "Let's go."

"Let me go! Put me down! Let go of me!"

"Just calm down Asaki and things will go much better."

"Never! Now put me down!" she spat in his face.

Quinton licked at it with his tongue and grinned, "God you're so feisty Asaki. That makes me want you even more. You see Asaki, women from the future aren't nearly as beautiful, talented or spirited as you are. They lack every quality that I find appealing and it seems that you have each and every one of those qualities."

"Minus one key thing."

"And what is that my dear?"

"I'm sure that all the women in the future adore you. I'm sure they're attracted to your looks, power, money, fame…everything. But there's not one part of you that I find attractive at all. Nothing whatsoever. You're just a jerk that uses force to get what he wants. You don't ever work for anything. It's just as I heart Hotsuma say…you use other things to get what you want. You don't really have any of that strength, the strength lies in the things you use and you…"

Quinton pulled out a syringe, emptying its contents into Asaki, the needed stuck in her for a moment before he pulled it out, "Sorry to have to do that to you baby but you really talk too much."

Asaki blinked, "What…what is that stuff? What did you do to me?"

Quinton watched as her eyes slowly closed. "Just something to make you sleep for awhile baby, at least until we get back to my place." He walked off with Asaki in his arms, carrying her limp body back to his house and, once there, setting her down onto his very futuristic bed. "Just rest there for awhile, at least until you wake up. Then the fun will begin."

Hotsuma rushed inside his home, "Hold it right there! I won't let you have her! I promised Jin that if he didn't make it back, that I'd protect Asaki for him so I cannot allow you to house her with you."

Quinton laughed, "You're as noble as always however…" he used a heavy blast along with the hilt of his sword to knock Hotsuma into the wall, causing him to pass out. "…I won't allow you to have MY Asaki."

Meanwhile Jin was fighting off the creatures in the dark dimension. He pulled off the top of his outfit, standing topless, looking around at the creatures he had just defeated. His breathing was heavy and he was tired but he couldn't stop now, not when he thought that Asaki's life was on the line and the further he stalled, the less chance he had at bringing her back. Tirelessly he worked through the hoards of monsters until finally he walked into a large room. He smiled weakly, seeing the phoenix statue in the middle.

"I…I made it Asaki. Just…hold on a little bit longer…" he took a few steps toward the statue as a transparent red shield appeared over it and he could hear loud, deep laughing. Jin turned around quickly seeing the dark figure, his eyes widening at who he saw, "You? But aren't you on the other side?"

Quinton's dark and evil counterpart loomed in the room with a dark aura, "I have two parts. The one in here and the one out there. You'll find that in this realm I have more unique and powerful attacks than you could ever imagine."

"So in other words you're telling me that this place is one big place in your imagination where anything is possible."

"You could say that. In this realm, the amount of power is limitless."

Jin smirked, "So all I have to do is tap into this realms power and become strong enough to defeat you."

"What?"

"Simple. You said this realms power and strength is limitless. However, if that's true then who obtains and regains its power is all left up to the people within the realm. Simply put, all I need to do is draw upon the power of the realm and keep you from redrawing and regaining strength."

"You can't do that."

"Oh but I can. And thanks to you, I now know how."

"You can't…"

Jin closed his eyes, concentrating and centering his power. Soon his eyes opened, a red aura seeming to glow from his blades as he charged toward Quinton, "Now its time for you to be defeated once and for all."

Quinton looked on, shocked by Jin's new power. He then smirked, looking at Jin, "You can't kill me. You have to give yourself to the phoenix in order to bring back your love."

"I don't think so."

"What!"

"You told me that there needed to be a sacrifice given to the statue. However, you did not specify as to what kind of sacrifice or who is to be sacrificed and so I am free to give any sacrifice of my choosing. In other words, I'm going to use you as my sacrifice!"

"That's providing that you can actually defeat me."

"I can. For Asaki's sake, I must. I got to thinking while fighting these monsters you sent after me. Hotsuma was right. I can't allow Asaki to feel the pain of my loss…not again…not after having had to go through it all once before but it was too late. I was already in this realm of yours so then I thought about what you said, replaying each word in my mind and then I came up with this, offering you as my sacrifice."

"It will never work! You could never defe…" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Jin raised his empowered blades, striking them both down at him at the same time, slicing his body in two.

Jin sighed and sheathed his now normal blades. He picked up one half of his body, setting it on top of the phoenix statue's talons as one of the bird's eyes glow red. He blinked at this and then went back for the other half, setting it next to the other half. The bird's other eye shown a brilliant crimson red as the color escaped and went to its mouth. Jin thought to himself, "Don't worry Asaki. I'll be there very soon."

Asaki's eyes slowly opened as she felt that groggy feeling once more. She blinked, looking around and saw Quinton there again.

He smirked at her, "And now the fun begins. Don't worry baby, just relax." He slid down to her, hovering over her with his body. He held down her arms with his and smirked, "The wonderful thing about kimonos is, they're so easy to take off." He grinned as he pulled off her obi belt.

Asaki looked at him, "Get off of me right now!"

"I don't think so babe."

Asaki glared at him, her eyes narrowed, seeming to turn black, "I SAID get off of me."

He looked up at her then blinked, seeing her darkened eyes, that of an assassin, cold and uncaring, "Those eyes…just who the hell are you?"

"Ever heard of the Black Raven? Well that was me so I suggest you let go of me."

"You were the Black Raven? A delicate little flower like you?" His grinning returned as he looked at her, "Even more of a reason for me to rape and screw the hell out of you."

"You can't! Jin is suppose…to be my first…"

Quinton laughed, "You haven't even been screwed yet? God what a hot damn shame. Guess I got here just in time. You'll be extra tight for me."

Asaki closed her eyes, terrified now of what he was going to do to her. She struggled and tried pushing him away but he was much too strong for her. Jin reappeared in the area and stabbed Quinton in the back then slammed his sword into his heart from behind, ripping through his lung. Quinton's eyes widened at the sudden impact and Jin kicked his lifeless body away. He knelt down to Asaki, gently touching her cheek.

"Don't! Stop it! Don't touch me! Please! I love Jin!"

"And I love you too Asaki."

Asaki blinked, her eyes opening as she saw Jin there, "Jin…oh Jin they told me that you…Jin…" she hugged him tightly, pressing her loosely robed body against his topless figure.

Jin wrapped his arms around her tightly, "It's alright Asaki. It's all over now and we can finally be together."

"Yes. Together…at last." She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, happy to be with him once again.

Jin looked over, seeing Hotsuma, "I suppose he came in to try to stop Quinton. Looks like he's just asleep. I'm guessing he'll be out for awhile."

Asaki looked into Jin's eyes, "Jin…I…I never did get my kiss when we were getting married…"

Jin smiled and nodded, lifting Asaki's chin slowly and gently, pressing his lips to hers softly. Asaki blushed slightly, her eyes widened a bit before closing and giving in to the passionate kiss.


	15. Asaki Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Return**

Hotsuma's eyes slowly opened as he looked over at Asaki and Jin kissing. He smiled a bit, not moving from his spot, "Hey you two…break it up…"

Asaki and Jin blinked and looked at him. Asaki ran over to him, "Hotsuma are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing. That guy just knocked me unconscious that's all. Where is he anyway?"

Jin looked at him, "You're too late. I took care of him myself."

Hotsuma laughed lightly, "That's just like you to beat me to everything. You beat me to Asaki and now you beat me to killing him. Ah well, life goes on."

Asaki frowned a little, helping him up, "Hotsuma don't say that. We never could have been able to do a lot of this without you."

Hotsuma pat the top of her head and smiled, "Asaki. I'm just teasing you. And I already told you that as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."

Asaki and Jin helped Hotsuma back to his home to rest. After dropping off Hotsuma, they found somewhere quiet where they could eat alone in peace.

"Asaki…"

"Yes Jin?"

"We…we have to go back…"

"Back where?"

"Into the past."

Asaki blinked, "But Jin why?"

"We don't belong in this time period Asaki. You and I both know that."

"But Jin…we've come so far. We've done so much in this time period. We've made promises to people we can't just…"

"Asaki. I know and I understand what you're saying but we have to return to our own time."

"No. Jin please…" she hugged him tightly, "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here in this time period with you and my students and Hotsuma too…"

"I know Asaki but we…"

"Why can't we stay here? Why can't we keep the promises that we keep to others Jin? And more importantly why can't we keep the promises that we keep to each other?"

"Promises we keep to each other?"

"Jin…we got married. That means that both of us should decide on things, not just one leading and the other following. We need to decide together what's best for us. Jin…we can stay here in this time period. It won't affect us right?"

"Asaki it has already affected us so much. I can't risk another incident happening like the one with Quinton."

"And so you think returning to the past will change all of that? It won't. There will be people just like him in the past. It doesn't matter where we go, there will always be a man like that. We've already…Jin…we've already made our promises here. We can't just break them now, not when they're counting on us."

Jin went to speak again but stopped himself. He knew fighting with Asaki wouldn't get them anywhere. He finally conceded, nodding to her with a slight smile, "I suppose you're right Asaki…as always."

Asaki smiled and nodded, then looked at him with concern after a few moments, "We've been brought back to a problem again."

"What problem is that?"

"Who are we going to help first?"

"Help first?"

"You know…my students or Fuu and Mugen. They all need our help but how do we decide which ones to stay with?"

"Asaki…I know this might be asking a lot of you but…"

"Jin…you can ask anything of me."

"Asaki…with the promises we made, while possible to do them together, they would be done much better and easier if done simultaneously."

"Jin what are you saying?"

Jin walked over to Asaki, holding her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes, "Asaki I love you. I always have and I always will. We're married now and I've proven my love for you. A few years won't change our feelings toward each other. It will only postpone our time together for a little while if we each kept to our own promises."

"Jin no…we…we've come so far."

"I know Asaki, I know. But the sooner we get both of these promises we made done the sooner you and I can be together again."

"But what if we take longer with our promises? What if you never find the sunflower samurai?"

"It's only a few more years longer that you have to train your students. After that, if I haven't returned to you, then you can come find me. We'll be together Asaki I promise."

"How am I supposed to find you? How will I even know where to look?"

"I'll keep you updated with my location so you'll know generally where I am. If you have any trouble, just ask around. I'm sure the people would be more than happy to help you."

"Jin…I don't want to be without you anymore…"

"Don't worry. It will only be a few short years and they will pass by before you know it." He embraced her tightly in his arms, closing his eyes. Asaki frowned as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, returning the warm embrace, not wanting to ever let go of him.

"Promise me you won't die Jin."

"I promise. Promise me that you won't die?"

"I promise Jin. We'll come back to each other once again. Just a few, short years."

Jin nodded, knowing it must've been harder for Asaki than for him, even though he hated to do this just as much as she did.

"Asaki. We'll meet again soon."

"Jin…"

"We'll have just one last night together, just you and I, before we part ways once again."

Asaki nodded, using every bit of her strength to hold back her tears that had wanted to escape her eyes so desperately.

Jin took Asaki by the hand. They were headed to an inn together so that they could rest. Asaki smiled. It seemed to be the first time that the two of them walked hand in hand together in public. She enjoyed her time with Jin, never wanting their time together to end. There were complications at the inn and instead of getting a single bed, they got double beds. Not yet ready to sleep and hungry from everything that has gone on, they sat at the table and started to eat.

"Asaki?"

"Yes Jin?"

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked in that gown."

Asaki smiled, "Thank you Jin. You looked good yourself."

"Maybe so but nothing could surpass your beauty."

"Jin you're just saying that…"

Jin placed a hand tenderly on her cheek, "I'm not. Asaki I love you. I think everything about you is wonderful. I see the beauty within you while others may just see your external beauty."

"Jin…did you always feel this way toward me?"

"Not always. At first you seemed kind of quiet and to yourself. Even when people tried to talk to you, you wouldn't talk to them. You seemed kind of…sad."

"I was. I was young then and I didn't see anyone fighting. But then that day when I saw you and the sensei fighting together against those goons that entered the dojo…I was just amazed. It was after that moment that I started to take things seriously and train hard."

"Train hard? It was more like you were in a race; like you had to beat everyone. You were up before everyone else and trained later than anyone else."

"That's because the training I got wasn't good enough at the lower levels. I knew that if I wanted to see you again, I'd have to work hard so that I could sign up to join into your level."

"And you proved yourself."

"Yes. I remember that fight. That was really the first time that you and I fought."

"You certainly surprised everyone, including me. Everyone thought you were down for the count and started laughing at you, telling you it was foolish for anyone to challenge me, let alone a woman. But when you stood up and launched that counter attack…everyone's heads turned. They all didn't want you to join saying it was because you were a 'danger' to everyone else. I think they were just afraid to have a woman just as strong if not stronger than they were. That's when they asked my opinion. I told them to let you in."

Asaki smiled, "Then I have you to thank for my training, all of it."

Jin shook his head, "I just got you into the building, nothing more."

"That's not true Jin. When I saw you fight your enemies…you showed me what it was to be a samurai. Even after I became the Black Raven you still influenced me and caused me to see that what I was doing wasn't right."

"Asaki, you give me too much credit."

Asaki smiled, "That's not true and we both know it. You deserve more credit than that. Even when nobody else would stand against sensei when he…"

"Asaki, let's not talk about that."

Asaki blinked, "But Jin you were the only one that had enough courage to kill him. Everyone else didn't have the…"

"Asaki. Please. That's enough. Don't praise me for killing someone."

Asaki nodded, "But Jin…"

"Asaki. Let's get some rest now."

Jin made his way over to his bed and got inside, Asaki soon following into her own. The two lay there, almost identically. They were still awake, neither one wanting to fall asleep before the other. Jin slowly reached over, taking Asaki's hand into his own. Asaki smiled, gripping onto his hand tightly.

"Asaki…?"

"Yes Jin?"

"Still awake?"

"Yes I am."

"Asaki. When we meet again…promise me that we'll have more days like this."

"I promise Jin. The day we meet again, we'll have another night like this."

"Asaki there's something I want to ask you…"

Asaki yawned, tired by this point as she allowed her eyes to drift shut. She was barely able to mutter, "Then ask."

Jin was silent for a moment, trying to find the words and how he wanted to say it. He then took a deep breath and released it before asking, "When I come back…you and I…can finally be able to work on having a family."

"Mhmm." Was all that Asaki could muster. It took a few moments for it to sink in as her eyes widened as she looked over at him, "A…family. Our…family?"

Jin nodded and smiled, "Our family Asaki."

Asaki hugged him tightly and the two slept in each other's warm embrace not long after.


	16. Asaki Chapter 16Final

**Chapter 16: Grant Finale**

Jin and Asaki tearfully parted ways the following morning. They each had promises to keep, Jin with helping Fuu find the samurai that smells of sunflowers and Asaki with helping her students become swordsmen and samurai.

Jin returned with a welcome from Fuu and Mugen…sort of.

Mugen looked at him, "Finally decided to return did ya?"

Fuu hits Mugen over the head and smiles at Jin, "What he means to say is that we're glad you're back. But where's Asaki? Isn't she coming with us?"

"No. She has a promise to keep to her students."

Mugen grins, "Somebody broke up."

Fuu hits Mugen over the head again, "Will you cut that out?"

Jin glares at Mugen, "For your information, we didn't break up. We both have promises to keep."

Fuu frowned, "Hey now I didn't mean for this to separate you two…"

Jin smiles somewhat, "Don't worry. We're going to meet up again after our promises are followed through."

Fuu smiled a bit and nodded, "Well then let's get done as soon as possible so you can get back to her."

The trio continued on their journey. Meanwhile, Asaki was returning to her dojo. Unsure of what others would say or do, she cautiously approached her dojo with her swords at her side. Everything looked calm on the outside, nothing out of place. If anything it looked better when she returned than when she'd left it. She heaved a sigh of relief, sliding the dojo door open. Her eyes widened in shock of the pure horror. There, in the middle of the floor, lie three corpses, each of which she recognized. They were the bodies of her students, Yakami, Xiyan and Miage.

She rushed over to their bodies, warm tears filling her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, "No…why? Yakami…Xiyan…Miage…you three were more than my students." She hugged them all close to her body, their blood spilling onto her kimono, "Who would do this to you? You all were so kind and gentle. You did a few things in your lifetime, but they're all small mistakes that we all make, definitely not enough to warrant this punishment…"

She wept, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wondered if there was something she could've done to prevent their death. She thought that maybe, just maybe, if she were there that she would've been able to prevent the tragedy.

"It's my fault…if I hadn't been so selfish and gone to look for Jin then they would've…"

No sooner then she said that, three police swordsman walked up behind her. The taller man of the group took a step forward, "It serves them right."

Asaki's head shot back, that same anger and coldness in her eyes that she would show any enemy as the Black Raven. With anger in her voice and tears in her eyes she said darkly, "You killed them!"

The man smirked, "Don't give me all the credit. I had my men here help me out."

Asaki immediately reached for one of her blades and unsheathed it, "Assholes. You all deserve to rot in Hell!"

One of the other men stepped forward and looked down at her kneeling body, "We deserve to rot in Hell? That's funny coming from the one that use to be known as the Black Raven."

Asaki blinked, lowering her blade slightly at hearing it from their mouths, "How did you…"

"It's easy to dig up dirt on people, especially killers and murderers."

"No…I never meant to…"

"Like hell you never meant to. We all know what you meant to do. You wanted to kill everyone. Not only that, you had every intention on making these three your little understudies."

"I had no intention on making them into what I use to be if that's what you're implying."

"We have no reason to believe you Asaki, or should I say Black Raven."

"So you killed them…because of what I use to be…"

"Because of what you still are and what you were trying to accomplish. Naturally, we can't let you leave out of here alive. For the crimes that you've committed, death is your only sentence."

"Then go ahead and try. I'll defeat you all right here and now without killing a single one of you."

The taller man from before started to laugh, "I'm afraid not dear Asaki. We had to bring in someone special for this. On an order from the government, we brought him here today to fight you."

An all too familiar man walked through her dojo doors, finally seeing first hand the damage that had been done. He saw the police swordsmen standing around the way any group of people would stand around a fight or something terrible that happened. He looked at Asaki, barely able to crack a smile.

"It's good to see you again Asaki. You're as cute as ever."

Asaki blinked, looking at the man, "H-Hotsuma…you're the one that they…"

"I'm sorry Asaki. I really had no choice."

"I understand."

"Did you kill them? I heard you did but I doubt a sweet and innocent woman like you could."

She blinked and looked at the police swordsmen and glared at them, "You told him that I killed my own students!"

One of the police swordsmen nodded, "Of course you killed them. Who else was around or had the motive? Besides, their blood is on your kimono. That's enough proof in and of itself."

Hotsuma blinked, looking at her blood soaked kimono, "Asaki…your kimono. It's covered in blood…just like they said…"

Asaki shook her head, "No. I was comforting them and crying over them. They're the ones that killed them. They told me so themselves. They're trying to pin this all on me to make themselves look innocent."

The same police swordsman spoke, "Don't believe her. She's lying to you. I'll bet that she hasn't even told you that she's the Black Raven has she?"

Hotsuma unsheathed his sword and swung it horizontally at Asaki.

Asaki jumped back and frowned, the coldness in her eyes fading, "Hotsuma, please believe me. I did not nor would I ever harm my students."

"Then how can you explain their dead bodies and their blood on your clothes? Asaki, are you really the Black Raven?"

"Hotsuma, listen…that's…"

"Just a simple yes or no will do Asaki."

"I was the Black Raven many years ago. It's not like I could just come right out and say it Hotsuma. It's too hard and too painful to go back and remember."

"And what of those that you hurt and their families? Don't you think it might be a little hard for them to comprehend why they had to bury their loved ones?"

"Yes, it would be. Hotsuma, that was a part of my deep past that I've tried to prevent from coming back up. I was the Black Raven and a heartless murderer but only for a short time. And do you know what saved me? It was Jin. I remembered the way he use to fight and how he taught me over the years. I soon realized that it wasn't the right path. Quinton was the one that told me that Jin was dead and that's what caused me to become the Black Raven in the first place."

"Is that your excuse for it Asaki? Is that your excuse for killing these three young boys too?"

"I didn't kill them! I swear it! It's not meant to be an excuse for anything, especially not for my actions in the past. I don't ask to be forgiven; I only ask that I be given the chance to repent for my actions."

"By killing others? By killing the students you were trying to teach?" he swung his sword at her again.

"I didn't kill them!" she jumped back, one of the police swordsmen holding her back as another took her swords away from her. She struggled to get them off of her, but all too soon Hotsuma was before her. He raised his sword above her ready to strike in another instant. Asaki looked up at him as he was ready to strike but slid down to the floor on her knees, "If you kill me right here and now, then you're no better than I was back then."

Hotsuma blinked and stopped, lowering his blade, "What?"

Tears streamed down Asaki's face, "I was a monster back then, but I've always tried to repent for it since. If you kill me now, you'll be no better than the monster that I once was."

Hotsuma sighed, nodding with a slight smile, "Did you kill them Asaki?"

Asaki shook her head, "No, I didn't. I would never kill them. They were kind enough to keep my secret about being the Black Raven. I came back here to keep my promise to them, to teach them proper swordsmanship. I guess now…now I'll never get the chance."

Hotsuma sheathed his sword and knelt down to her on one knee. He lifted her chin up and kissed her in the middle of her forehead, "My dear Asaki, I believe you. Besides, something about these men doesn't seem right to me."

Asaki smiled and hugged Hotsuma, "Thank you."

Hotsuma wiped away her tears, "No more tears now, no more tears. It's going to be alright."

Asaki nodded some, happy to finally have someone on her side.

The police swordsmen's smiles faded. The tallest one spoke, "You dare go against the orders of the government?"

Hotsuma looked up at the men and stood up, pulling Asaki up with him, "There's a problem with your order. You see, Asaki here is a figment of your imagination. I've read the legends. They say that she existed over two hundred years ago. So explain to me how it is that she can still be here and alive two hundred years later?"

"Well she…she was…she…"

"You see gentlemen? You have no explanation for your actions. Time took its toll on her and she's already dead. You're just furious at something that doesn't exist."

"But you were just…you fought…and you talked…"

"I was merely playing along with your hallucinations. But now, I'm bored with playing. Well my job is done. I'll be going now gentlemen." He grabbed Asaki's hand and took her out of the dojo with him, leaving the police swordsmen dumbfounded long enough for the two of them to escape.

"Hotsuma, thank you for saving me."

Hotsuma nodded, "Come now Asaki. We've got to get you out of those clothes before someone else sees you and suspects something."

Asaki nodded. Hotsuma rushed into a shop and bought a kimono and let her change into it behind the trees.

She came out from the trees, fixing her obi belt, "Thanks for all of this Hotsuma, but I should be going now."

"You're leaving now?"

Asaki nodded, "What reason do I have to stay? I only came back so that I could keep my promise to my students and continue to teach them. But now they're dead."

"I'm sorry about their death and I'm sorry I ever thought that you killed them. I don't know why I even believed them in the first place."

"It's alright Hotsuma, you realized in the end. That's all that matters."

"So where are you going to go now Asaki?"

"I'm going to go find Jin. We promised that we would meet each other again after we kept our promises. I can help him keep his at least."

Hotsuma nodded with a sigh, "So you're still with him eh?" He smiled, "Well you know my door will always be open for you Asaki. Come back anytime you want and take care of yourself."

Asaki nodded, "I will. You take care too Hotsuma." She bowed to him.

Hotsuma turned to walk away then stopped and tossed Asaki's katanas to her, "Oh, you might want these for the road."

Asaki blinked, catching the sheathed blades, "How did you…?"

Hotsuma grinned, "My secret."

Asaki smiled, thinking to herself, "He's such a sweet man. Jin…I'll be coming to you soon so just wait for me…please."

After traveling for a few hours, Asaki sat down to rest on the grass. She looked up at the sky, heaving a sigh, "It sure is a hot day. Those boys…they use to love warm days like this…they…"

Before she got a moment to remember her students or even to cry, a sword came at her from behind. Her eyes shot open as she rolled forward, dirtying her kimono. She turned her head and looked back to see who struck at her.

"Nice reflexes." A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes sheathed her sword and offered Asaki her hand.

Asaki looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, "And who are you? And why have you attacked me?"

"I'm Kairi Mashima. I attacked you because I thought you would be a wonderful candidate."

"Candidate for what?"

"I'd like you to join me miss. I had to test your skills and you've obviously got potential if you can avoid my attacks. What do you say?"

Asaki stood on her own, dusting off her kimono, "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to meet someone."

"Oh, well, alright then. At least give me your name."

Asaki nodded, "Asaki." She dared not give her last name in fear that more police swordsmen would be after her. She smiled slightly and bowed to the woman. She decided it was best that she got on her way before anyone else decided to meet up with her.

She made her way into a nearby town, figuring she could rest and maybe get something to eat. After all, she'd been traveling all that way and hadn't brought anything with her. Her attention immediately went to a skirmish between an elderly couple and, who else, but the police swordsmen. She made her way over to the scene, tapping a woman on the shoulder that stood in front of her.

Asaki spoke softly, "What's going on?"

The woman whispered back, "This couple was going into town to sell their rice. The police swordsmen stopped them and told them that it was their duty to feed them. The couple said they'd be happy to serve him something else at their house and that the rice was their main source of income. The swordsmen are angry now."

Asaki growled, pushing her way through the crowd, the woman not able to stop her. Asaki's hand rested on the hilt of one of her swords, "You police swordsmen. You're just all crooks."

The captain stepped forward, "All crooks you say? And just who the hell are you?"

Asaki smirked a bit, "No sense hiding it I suppose. I am Asaki. You have two options. Leave these people alone or get forced to leave these people alone."

The captain grinned, "I have an even better set of options. You get the hell outta here and let us do our jobs or these people get killed."

"I won't let you even touch them."

The captain, his sword already unsheathed, made a quick horizontal motion toward the couple that trembled in fear. Asaki dashed over quickly, barely able to stop the captain in time. The captain unsheathed a second blade and tried to strike her. Asaki reached to her other blade and unsheathed it, blocking each of his blades with each of hers. The captain tried to strike again, first with the blade in his left hand and then with the blade in his right, Asaki blocking his attacks with her swords again. Asaki, tired of playing defense with the swordsman, decided to go on the offensive. She struck at the captain, each time her sword clashed with his the captain took a step back. It was painfully obvious that her skills far surpassed his. The captain grinned, sending in his men to fight alongside him. The crowd feared for their own lives and dared not to interfere. Asaki tried to fight them all off, but took a few hits. They managed to knock her to the ground as the captain grinned down at her bloody body, his men holding her down so that she couldn't escape. He raised his sword and impaled it into her flesh. Asaki's eyes widened as the sword impaled her, blood trickling from her mouth.

"I won't let…scum like you…have such a victory…" Asaki managed to get herself free, struggling against the police swordsmen. She grabbed a sword from one of them and went after the captain. Her vision started to blur and she stumbled toward him. She brought the blade back ready to strike but fell forward, face first into the dirt. Her wounds took too much blood out of her.

A few of the people from the crowd rushed off to get help, but by the time the doctor and other police swordsmen got there, Asaki was dead. The corrupt police swordsmen got arrested for their transgressions, the entire crowd standing around her body, mortified by what they had just witnessed. Asaki, a stranger to the town, protected an elderly couple over some rice and gave her life for it. No one said a word; they all just stood in a combination of silence and horror.

Mugen followed behind Fuu and sighed, "Why the hell do we have to go back to this town?"

Fuu looked at him, "I thought I told you, I forgot something very important."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

"None of your business! Now c'mon, the faster we go back, the faster we can find the samurai that smells of sunflowers."

Mugen groaned and then blinked looking ahead, "Huh? Hey what's goin' on over there?"

Fuu blinked, "I'm not sure. Let's check it out."

The trio walked over, fighting their way through the crowd, all shocked at the scene, Jin being the most mortified of them all.

Jin's eyes widened, "I-it can't be. Asaki…no…Asaki…" he knelt down to her, turning her onto her back, the tears freely falling from his eyes. He hugged her tightly, holding her body close to his. His tears began to drop from his cheek onto her body. "Who did this? You promised…we…we were going to…our future…" he couldn't find the words that could describe the immense pain and sorrow that he was feeling. It felt like someone had stabbed him repeatedly, but kept him hanging onto life by a thread.

Fuu and Mugen talked to the people in the crowd trying to figure out what had happened and how she died. They finally found out and Fuu gently broke it down to Jin and told him what had happened. They buried Asaki in that town, all who were around that day attended, grief stricken at what had happened to her, not one forgetting about her courage and standing up for what was right. It wasn't until much later that Jin found out from Hotsuma what had happened at her dojo. Asaki was buried with her katana, but Jin took one thing to remember her by. And as the three continued on their journey, they would always remember Asaki, formerly known as the Black Raven. And Jin would always wear that one thing he took, wearing it around his wrist, Asaki's red beaded bracelet. It was his gift to her all those years ago.


End file.
